Teach Me How to Love
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: Serena moves to a new town with a fresh start in mind. However can she stay away from her irresistible jerk of a teacher? Rated M for sexual content and language. My summaries suck!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of the family SUV staring out the window looking at all the passing scenery. In the car with me sat is my rather large family waiting to arrive to their destination. In the front seats was my father, Ken, who was driving and then my mother, Illene, who sat in the passenger seat. In the first row of backseats next were three of my siblings. First and foremost was my eldest brother Andrew, who was in his first year of college now which is part of the reason why we are on this dreadful road trip, then there was my awesome older sister who was the second oldest Amara, she was a high school senior but everyone always mistakes her for a boy. Then next was my annoying younger brother and the youngest of the bunch, Sammy, he was just about to begin junior high this year. Then lastly in the second row of seats was me and my twin Mina, we were both about to begin our sophomore year and we had stepped up from the bottom of the food chain.

So I know what you are all thinking. Why on earth is my family so huge. Well quick family history so you all aren't stranded, first my parents were high school sweethearts, and my mom got pregnant right as they entered college. So Andrew was born causing quite a hurdle for my parents. My father graduated college quickly as possible so he could make money for our growing family. Right after he got his new job which was about a year after Andrew was born my mom was pregnant with Amara. They planned to stop there but of course two years later my mom got pregnant again but this time with twins. Funny right? They didn't want more kids but in fact got stuck with two more again. Then finally my parents missed having another baby three years after me and Mina and decided to plan to have Sammy. We always laugh how out of all of us Sammy was the only kid they intended to have.

So there we were my huge family driving down the freeway with our moving van behind us containing all of our belongings. My parents had decided to move to California after my Dad was offered a higher job as a business manager in the city of L.A. Then of course after hearing the news, Andrew decided he didn't want to be away from us so he applied for the college in L.A. and made it in.

My brother Andrew, he always tried to act like the more responsible adult brother, but I saw right through his act. I knew all of his dirty laundry that's why I can get him to do nearly anything for me. He was very tall and obviously inherited this trait from our father his hair was also a sandy blonde and his eyes were emerald green which I was always insanely jealous of because I couldn't be blessed with such a color. Before we moved Andrew had just graduated high school from our hometown in Washington. He was very good with sports. He mainly played baseball and football but he played a bit of basketball too. I think that's why he got into the school in L.A. with a scholarship on such short notice. He also had a very long term girlfriend in Washington but things were getting quite bitter between the two lately and of course the inevitable happened he broke things off with her when we left. I still think he is upset over it though.

Then my sister Amara, she was the cool sibling of the bunch. She was always calm and collected. She was always constantly confused with being a boy even though she was clearly a girl. This was probably because Amara wore her platinum blonde hair in a short boy cut and wore more male dominant clothing. She was also a lesbian too, which I admired deeply about her how she was so different from everyone in Washington. While in Washington she was drag racer and was very good at it too. The day before we moved I remember watching her obsessively looking all over the internet for drag races in our new home in L.A.

Then there is my twin Mina, she was my other half. We both were identical but with very minor differences. For instance she was bit taller than me, had nicer curves, and her hair was more golden. I was envious over her. She could literally get any guy she wanted and she has. She was way more promiscuous than me; due to the fact I was still a virgin and haven't even kissed a guy. She was a heartbreaker in Washington and this trend will probably carry over in our new town. But I loved my sister regardless. She was my twin and with me before we were even born. Mina was also our star volleyball player and the head cheerleader in Washington. When looking up our new school she discovered all the tryouts for the teams. She was prepared to dominate at our new school.

Then there is my younger annoying brother, Sammy. I loved him to pieces. But he always annoyed me and played pranks on me and Mina. He was quite the prankster but he was our star student in the family. He literally was in all of the honors programs in his school and had the highest marks on the standardized test. The kid would go far in life. Sammy looked a lot like Andrew too which made me giggle he could be his younger twin.

And lastly there is me. I am not much of the excitement. I wasn't smart, played sports, or was that popular in school. I was okay with these things though, but I disliked being my twin's shadow. I looked decent though I had light, almost platinum, blonde hair that fell all the way to my knees if it wasn't tied up. I always tied my hair up in the oddest hairstyle, two buns with pigtails streaming down, that my parents gave me to differentiate me from my twin when we were younger when we were hard to tell apart, now it was a bit easier. I was short, tiny with barely any curves (I had some! But nothing compared to Mina), and had bright blue eyes that were okay but blue was very common. I had a few interests. Mainly theater and art, I wasn't excellent at either but I found them fun which was all that mattered.

After who knows how many hours of a drive we pulled into a neighborhood. I jumped up a bit and stared out the window like a child heading to the ice-cream store. I was so excited to see our new home. I was not met with disappointment when I saw the lavish home. The yard was pretty large with clean-cut grass with a stone walkway leading to the front door. Once my parents parked our car, we all piled out of the car anxious to run inside and claim bedrooms. It was already discussed during the car ride that me and Mina must share a room, like always I didn't hate it but my twin sure knew how to bother me. Of course though Andrew, Amara, and Sammy got their own rooms, another reason to hate being a twin.

We all ran up the stairs into the empty rooms. Mina and I got first pick since we shared, Sammy stuck his tongue out at us as we took a leisurely time scanning each room. Mina and I then decided to pick the largest bedroom, aside from the master bedroom, which hung over the front yard and even had a porch. Andrew scoffed angrily because he obviously had his sights on this room; I stuck my tongue at him and giggled as he stomped away for the rest to choose their rooms.

The rest of the day included us moving our furniture into the house. Mina and I somehow managed to fit both our beds into the room and her dresser. She had a ton of clothes too and had about 3 boxes full of clothes. I laughed nervously as she took up more than half of our shared closet and took up all the room in the dresser. I took my one box of clothes and somehow managed to fit them in the closet with Mina's clothes as well.

"Serena, we need to take you shopping, this is a new start take advantage of it, let's make you hot!" Mina smiled at her sister.

She never agreed with my clothes, they were simple. Mainly all jeans and shorts with assorted comfortable tops with the occasional dress, which was strictly only for REALLY special events because I hated wearing them I constantly had to stress if the dress covered enough of my legs and make sure my legs were crossed. Mina however was a different story, her clothes were all sorts of skirts, crop tops, and much more with whatever was in. Which was fine I didn't care I just hated being uncomfortable in anything so maybe one day if I can find the way to be comfy in these clothes I'll try them but for now I was happy with what I had.

"We'll see but I can assure you I will continue to get similar clothes to what I already have," I laughed.

"Why not try what's in right now Sere? Like crop tops, you have like the perfect flat stomach for it!" Mina gushed trying to encourage me into her ways.

I shook my head and continued to unpack my things. I was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door and Amara opened it quickly after knocking.

"Hey guys we are getting Chinese for dinner, any special orders?" Amara smiled at us.

"Teriyaki chicken," we both squealed.

"With two eggrolls and a side of steamed rice!" I smiled at my sister while my mouth watered at the thought of food.

Amara laughed at my appetite and closed the door to go tell their parents everyone's orders.

"Seriously Serena? How can you eat that much and not be terrified of your weight?" Mina asked gawking at her my large order.

"I just don't care Mina, I manage to stay small." I smiled as I took out my old photos from Washington.

I flipped through the photos feeling sadness from being taken away from my old town. I landed upon pictures of me and Molly, my best friend who remained in Washington. I felt my eyes water but brushed them away. I would see her over summer break I know it and this way a new chance to make some new friends. Who knows I may make some friends here. I felt oddly optimistic about this new town and usually I am a downer due to the fact I had the worst luck.

Mina now began to put her posters up on her side of the room. Most of her posters were of things like boy bands and guys from movies but she did have some cool things like album art to bands that I thought were actually good. I stood from my spot on the floor and began to put up my pictures on my side of the room. I didn't have any posters and really didn't want any anyway.

I was torn away from hanging up my memories when my mom shouted for all of us kids to get downstairs to the kitchen to eat. I stormed down the stairs quickly excited for food.

We all sat down and the dining table we had placed just two hours ago while we unpacked.

"Why is it every time someone moves, even in movies, people order Chinese take-out," Andrew asked as he chewed his food.

"I have no clue, but now that you mention it's oddly true," Mina giggled as she ate slowly and elegantly.

"So kids," Their mother started, "You all start your new schools tomorrow. Andrew you go to your college and you will be taking the public bus there, your father and I got you a bus pass for the next two months till we can buy you a car. Amara, Mina, and Serena, you all start high school tomorrow which we were lucky to get you all into the same school and I will drive you in the morning. Oh and they make you wear uniforms which you will get tomorrow on your first day. And Sammy honey, you start the public junior high, we couldn't get you into a private one like your sisters so you will have the freedom to wear whatever you want but you will need to ride your bike to school, it's about three blocks from the house."

We all groaned but nodded in agreement of the plan for tomorrow.

"Lucky you Sammy that you get to choose whatever you want to wear," Mina slumped in her chair childishly.

Sammy laughed and stuck his tongue out at her, "Sucks to suck huh sis?"

"That's enough," Our father cut in.

After dinner was finished we all helped out to clean and then continued to unpack as much as we could before we all headed off to bed to start our new lives the next morning.

I however had a hard time falling asleep. I felt that something was off about here and it worried me. I knew I was overreacting but still. I tossed again trying to get comfy for the umpteenth time so I could drift off to sleep.

_A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed my introduction to my new story. I wanted to mix things up a bit with Serena's typical family and decided this would be fun. Anyway please follow and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm buzzed loudly dragging me from my dreams. My dreams weren't too exciting but I did enjoy my sleep it was one of my favorite things aside from eating. I dragged myself out of bed then quickly made my way to the bathroom, I wanted to be ready on time without a struggle which was odd for me usually I would sleep in. We girls in the house had one bathroom to split amongst us and it was going to be a disaster I knew it. The boys had their own bathroom. I turned on the shower to cold so I could wake up. I stepped into the shower and shivered a bit but shrugged it off as I continued on to wash my hair. I felt the sleepiness leave me as I stood in the cold shower.

After I turned the water off I began to brush my teeth and then began to brush my ridiculously long hair out when I heard someone pound on the door.

"Serena please I need to shower!" Mina squealed from the other side of the door.

I sighed and left the bathroom in my towel with the brush in my hair to continue to brush it out in my room. After my hair was brushed I tied it up in my familiar hairstyle and began to get dressed in some temporary clothes till we got our uniforms at school.

I secretly like uniforms because it gave people less of a reason to tease me I was wearing the same thing as everyone else. I grabbed some thigh highs for later and waited for my sisters to get ready so we could leave.

Once we were all ushered into the car off we were off to school. I felt nervous but held onto the optimism that I had yesterday. Mina murmured angrily about the uniforms next to me. Amara seemed cool as always. Once we rolled up to the large school that seemed too be to beautiful for a school, we all piled out of the car into the administrative office. We stood awkwardly till we were advised to the principal office. He greeted us all with smiles and handshakes and had us all sit down. He handed us all uniforms but was replied back with a frown from both Mina and Amara.

"What's the problem?" He asked confused with my sister's frowns.

"I wear the guy's uniforms usually if you don't mind." Amara shrugged and handed the uniform back.

"Yes of course," the principal nodded and had someone retrieve him a male uniform in her size.

"And what's with you?" He asked Mina.

She shook her head refusing to answer even though we all knew it was a complaint about the uniform.

Once some paperwork was signed we were dismissed to go change in the bathrooms.

Amara emerged first from the bathroom in some black slacks and a white button up with a black blazer over it with their school's emblem on the shoulder.

Then Mina emerged next with a huge frown on her face. She wore a black mini skirt that fell to her mid-thigh and she wore a white button up as well with a similar blazer as well. She began to tug at her uniform a bit to make it customizable. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of the button up so the tops of her breast were shown giving little imagination to what was left. She also tugged her skirt up a bit so it went low enough to just cover her butt.

"Not a perfect outfit, but definitely an improvement," she smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

I emerged next and was okay with the outcome it was the same uniform as Mina's but I didn't adjust mine I just wore some black thigh highs to have some customization.

I said goodbye to my sisters and headed to my first class. Math. I was okay at it but it still sucked. I walked into the room nervously since class had already started while I was changing and signing paperwork. I smiled gently and handed my pass to my new teacher. She was a woman in her forties maybe but gave me a warm smile.

"Class!" She called, "We need to give are biggest welcome to our new student! Serena Kingston."

Everyone rolled their eyes or just continued to do their work which didn't bother me I didn't like attention much anyway. I then walked to the back of the class and took a seat and opened my math book to where the class was and tried to catch up with them.

They were learning algebraic functions. I hated this bullshit. I desperately wanted to take a nap on my desk but it was only my first day here so I had to be a good student today.

The class went by agonizingly slow but when the bell rang I realized how much trouble I was in. I had no idea where my next class was. I was in English. But where. The room number to the English room was nowhere near by. I let out a sigh of frustration when the final bell rang indicating I was tardy on my first day. I darted off hoping I would find the room soon.

When I finally found the room class was about fifteen minutes in. I took a breath and shyly entered the room which went silent when I entered.

"Excuse me can I help you or would you like to interrupt my class," a voice said to me which came from a man who looked like he could be a student here but he didn't wear a uniform like everyone else so he was clearly a teacher.

The man had dark black hair that fell over his eyebrows nicely. He was tall and I must admit gorgeous. I felt myself blush a bit from the thoughts.

"Are you going to talk and explain why you're interrupting my class meatball head?" He asked with an annoying tone.

He quickly went from attractive to an asshole in a matter of seconds.

"I have a name and that's Serena, please call me that if you don't mind," I said shaking nervous he would start to yell at me.

"And why are you interrupting my class miss Serena," he said rudely.

"I'm new and I got lost and couldn't find the room." I said calmly as possible even though I wanted to spit in his face.

There was something about this man that was bringing a rise out of me that I couldn't let him have.

"Well I am Mr. Shields, I'll excuse your tardiness and your rudeness to interrupt my class, but now if you would take a seat so we continue on or would you like to continue to stand there?"

I gulped and shook my head and made a bee line to an empty chair in the back again. Mr. Shields then began to continue on and go back to his lecture that I must have interrupted when I entered the room. Who the hell does this guy think he is though? I never took snide comments without getting even but I never had a teacher be this disrespectful to me. Oh he was going to have hell to pay.

I sat in the back of the room fuming still at this man when suddenly he called on my name. I froze I didn't know what he had asked.

I turned a deep shade of red from my embarrassment because I had missed his question because I was plotting on how to get even with this man.

"Yes?" I whispered shyly.

"Answer the question Serena," He said looking directly at me, burning holes into me with his look, then there was that dirty smirk on his face which if he wasn't my teacher I would smack off.

It was almost like he knew my mind was somewhere else and now he was getting the pure enjoyment of making a fool of me.

I put my head down and shook my head and said, "I don't know I am sorry."

"Hm. You don't know the answer to where you are from?" Mr. Shield smirk grew wider, "Maybe I should call you Meatball head instead since you really don't know how to answer questions about yourself."

I was past fuming now. I bit my tongue from saying anything completely terrible. But as soon I went to open my mouth to give a proper comeback the bell rang to cut me off.

"Okay class! Read pages ten to fifty two in your books tonight as homework and we'll pick up tomorrow," He said as everyone walked out of his class.

I ran to the door but was stopped when he called me, " Meatball head."

I stopped and began to feel my anger rise up again.

"Next time you're tardy, Meatball head, you will get detention," He said and then dismissed me before I could even fight on my new name.

I went off to lunch but still felt myself completely engulfed in my own anger. I wanted to scratch this man's eyes out. How does one get even with a teacher though?

My thoughts were broken as a reunited with Mina, "Hey Serena! These are my new friends that we can sit with today," Mina smiled at me.

She always had the ability to make friends in a day, for me it wasn't so simple.

"This is Raye," Mina smiled as she pointed at a girl who was nothing less of beautiful, she had long black hair and almost unreal purple eyes.

"This is Lita," She said again and this time pointed at this girl who towered over me. She was intimidating when I first looked at her but looking at her face made her a bit less intimidating she had brunette hair that she wore in a ponytail and green eyes that were even more beautiful than my brother's eyes.

"And lastly this is Ami," She smiled one last time and pointed at a girl who was about my height but seemed shy, even more so than me. Her hair was so dark but in the sun in shined blue a bit. She had very pretty blue eyes that she hid behind glasses.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled, they all seemed nice but usually my sister's friends had no interest in me.

I went to go walk away to leave my sister to her new friends but she grabbed my wrist.

"Hey don't leave, new place, new start. From now on sis my friends are your friends," She smiled gently at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I laughed causing Mina to burst into a laughing fit.

All of us girls made our way outside to a lunch table to sit together.

"So how did my sister drag you guys join us for lunch?" I smiled at my new friends.

"Well I met her in P.E, and realized she too was going to try out for the cheer team so we already had something in common," Raye smiled flipping her raven hair over her shoulder.

"I met her in P.E too, though we only have volleyball as a similar interest but she's pretty cool," Lita laughed.

I nodded at their responses.

"She was in my math class and she was having trouble keeping up so I offered to help her," Ami smiled gently.

"So what's your story Serena?" Lita asked questioning me with her eyes.

"Uh… Nothing exciting really," I laughed nervously.

"My sister is amazing. She does so much but she is so shy and humble," Mina smiled wrapping an arm around my neck while I tried to pull away from her.

"You two are such opposite are you sure you're twins?" Raye giggled.

"We used to be very similar but then Mina got into sports and I am way to clumsy for that. Imagine a girl like me in cheerleading if I had to catch a girl I would probably drop her with my butterfingers," I laughed.

"Yea probably best you don't do cheer. But what do you do? Mina says you do so much fill us in," Raye said putting her chin between her hands like a child fascinated with a story.

"Hm," I pondered into my interests, "I like acting. It's fun to be in school plays. And I love art," I smiled.

"So you like the natural arts too?" Ami smiled at me, "I am in the drama club you should stop by one time."

"I would love that," I smiled.

I finally felt like I belonged and it was nice change. I had my own group of friends. As we continued to talk I learned a bunch about the girls. For instance Raye was not only a cheerleader, she was also a priestess and a singer. She was also a junior much to my surprise no wonder why she was much more elegant than me she was older (only by a year but still).Then there was Lita, not only did she play volleyball but she also was a phenomenal chef (She even promised to make me lemon cookies this weekend. Score!) and had a bit of a green thumb so she joined the gardening club here in school. Lita too was also a junior. Then there was Ami, she was a genius (which she agreed to tutor me to catch up in my classes this weekend) and she already had a doctor internship she went to everyday after drama club, other than those two things she really had no time for anything else. Ami was also sixteen and a sophomore just like Mina and I. These girls were all so different but so very nice.

We all stood up and said our goodbyes and headed off to our next class since the bell was going to ring. I felt so much relief that I had my own group of friends. Not to mention I finally got rid of my rage that my asshole of a teacher caused.

The rest of the day passed on pretty slow. But when the final bells rang letting the student leave for the day everyone erupted from their seats to leave. I quickly went to go look for my sisters so we could walk home together.

I found Amara outside the front of the building. She stood there looking call as ever talking to this gorgeous girl (God how many pretty girls are in this school?). Her hair was dyed a marine color of blue that looked gorgeous on her. Her eyes were bright blue staring into Amara's eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll even in her uniform from how smooth and pale she was.

I walked up to Amara and her new friend as the girl handed Amara a slip of paper which she shoved into the pocket of her slacks.

"Hi Amara, whose your friend," I smiled.

"Hey Sere, this is Michelle. Michelle this is my younger sister Serena," Amara smiled at us both as she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Serena," Michelle smiled, "You're very pretty Serena I must say I am jealous."

I blushed at her comment. Her jealous of me? What a joke, "You're too sweet Michelle, but it's very nice to meet you."

She smiled at me and then waved goodbye to me and Amara and made her way to her ride home. When she left Mina quickly appeared which allowed us to make our way home.

"So how was classes Amara?" I smiled up at my sister who was so much taller than me.

"Same as our old school, but I met some interesting people," She smiled.

"Would one of those interesting people be Michelle?" I teased.

Amara blushed but ignored my question causing Mina to break out, "Who is this Michelle? You like her huh? You must like her you're blushing!" Mina squealed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Leave me be its my first day here. Anyway Mina, Serena, how was your first day?" She asked.

"I got tryouts for cheer tomorrow! But my classes are boring and there isn't any cute boy so boo." Mina pouted.

"Well probably good thing," Amara laughed, "What about you Serena?"

"Not much made some friends. But I have this one asshole teacher who is going to frustrate me to no end," I groaned at the thought of Mr. Shields.

Amara laughed and began to tell us some stories of rumors she heard while we continued our walk home.

_A/N:: Just so everyone is clear on this real quick! Andrew is 19, Amara is 18, Mina and Serena are 16, and Sammy is 13. Also if you didn't catch Raye and Lita are 17 and Ami is 16 as well. I also hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I am trying to improve my writing a bit! Haha hoped it worked a bit. Please follow and review –heart-_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in math, it had been a torturous week at this new school but it was finally Friday. I could finally kick back tonight. I would have my first drama club meeting today with Ami. I was excited there was a new play about to begin. Not to mention tonight me and Mina were joining the girls at Lita's place for a sleepover. I couldn't be happier.

While I pondered off into my own little world I felt a tap at my shoulder. I whipped around quickly to see a guy smiling at me. I gave an awkward smile back and went to turn back around but he grabbed my shoulder.

"I didn't want to disturb you there, but I had a question," He whispered quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear us.

I nodded indicating him to continue, "Are you single?" He smiled at me.

I turned a deep shade of red. Never has anyone asked me that, no one ever cared if I was single or taken usually. This guy wasn't too bad looking either. He wasn't exactly my type of guy but he was okay. He had platinum blonde hair that was almost white, his eyes were a dark purple that stared me down.

"Uh.. who are you?" I whispered.

He chuckled a bit, "My name's Diamond."

"Oh okay, Diamond, I am Serena. But to answer your question yes I am single." I smiled my best trying to not blush any more than I already was.

"Sweet well would you like to come see a movie with me soon? Like Saturday?" He smiled again; he had a nice smile I had to admit.

I nodded and he jetted down his number and handed it to me and then got back to his work so we didn't get in any trouble. I felt my heart beat faster. I was so happy, this Friday just got even better than it already was. I practically jumped up out of my seat I was so happy.

The bell rang releasing us from class onto our next class. I walked with Diamond slowly out of the classroom into the hall.

"So give me a call alright?" He smiled again and then leaned down to place a kiss on me.

Like the idiot I was, I turned my head so his lips caught my cheek. I blushed a brighter shade of red again. I was kind of glad avoided the kiss because I didn't want my first kiss to be in our school hallway. Plus I barely knew this guy.

He lifted his lips off my cheek and strode away onto his next class. I had to admit as happy as I was someone took interest in me, Diamond was a little off I barely knew him and he tried to kiss me. I shrugged it off and figured I would ask the girls tonight.

I broke out of my thoughts to the final bell ringing. I felt fear and darted off to my English class. Two times in one week? I can't believe myself sometimes. I walked into the class which was about five minutes in this time since I knew where the classroom was now.

I was greeted by a very pissed off Mr. Shields. I gulped hard and made an attempt to apologize.

"Meatball head, I would love to have a discussion about tardiness right now, but as you can see I have a class to teach. So stay after school so we can have that discussion on your time," He smirked almost satisfied with himself.

I muttered something to myself pissed I was going to miss part of my drama club meeting. When I finally took my seat in the back of the room, I noticed a pair of truly pissed off eyes on me which surprisingly weren't from Mr. Shields. I didn't even know this girl's name. Her eyes were brown and dull her hair was a red brownish color that was fried straight that fell onto her shoulders. She looked truly pissed at me.

Then she immediately raised her hand, "Mr. Shields I thought my tutor session was after school today," she said practically dripping in sweetness.

Huh? She knew how to be sweet and she gives death glares like that. I giggled a bit.

"Sorry not today Ann, besides your grades are not that bad if you are having trouble with the homework ask a classmate," Mr. Shields said and then continued onto his lecture.

Now I knew why she hated me, she wanted Mr. Shields. I tried to not burst out laughing at this.

The class went by slow as well but I actually liked English. Well I usually did I hated this teacher but hey English was fun to me.

The bell rang again releasing me from the class.

As soon as I stood up Mr. Shields called, "Be on time after school okay Meatball head."

I was so pissed I did the most reasonable thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue at him and ran off to my lunch table. When I met up with the girls they could all tell how pissed I was.

"What's wrong Sere?" My twin asked sitting right next to me.

"Today couldn't be any worse," I groaned putting my head in my folded arms.

"What happened?" Lita asked confused with my mood change since this morning.

"Well first this creepy guy tries to kiss me when he doesn't even know me in front of everyone!" I squealed.

"Who the fuck tried to kiss you?!" Mina said outraged she knew I never kissed anyone yet so she would protect that innocence just like Andrew and Amara would.

"Some guy named Diamond," I groaned again.

"Diamond?" Raye asked recognizing that name.

"Yea, he had almost white hair," I said.

"Stay away from him Serena." Raye said.

"Why? I mean I already told him I would go out with him tomorrow," I said.

"Why would you agree to go out with him when he tried to kiss you without knowing you?" Mina asked confused.

"Because he asked me out first then went to kiss me," I said.

"Listen Serena he is just a bad guy. Go ahead and go on the date but stop seeing him after, please?" Raye asked.

"Okay if he really is that bad, but that's not the only reason why today sucks. Because of him trying to kiss me I was late to English and my asshole of a teacher is making me stay after school so I am going to miss part of the drama club meeting," I groaned.

"Don't worry about missing the meeting I'll fill you in on what you missed," Ami tried to comfort me but it was no use I still would miss part of the meeting.

I nodded and then the girls continued on gossiping.

"Hey guys do you know who Ann is?" I asked.

"How do you know her?" Lita asked.

"You know her?" I probed.

"Yea she's a bitch. I dated this guy last year and she had a thing for him well she would trip me during volleyball practice and would give me dirty looks but whenever she was around my boyfriend she would be sweet as pie. He eventually had sex with her and dumped me but then she moved onto someone new. I wonder whose she is harassing now," Lita sighed.

"Huh. She gives me death glares in English. I think she likes our asshole of a teacher." I giggled.

Raye choked on her water, "So she moves from stealing girl's boyfriends to seducing teachers? Gosh she is a case basket."

We all burst into laughing at this. Finally the bell rang breaking us up. We said our goodbyes and agreed to meet at Lita's place later.

The day moved on slowly as ever and then finally the day had ended. I headed to my English classroom practically dragging my feet not wanting to go in.

'_I could just ditch._' I contemplated but that idea instantly got shut down when Mr. Shields saw me as he waited outside of his classroom.

"Well Meatball head you're on time for once. Come in." He said as he opened the door for me.

I trudged my way in and plopped down on top of a desk waiting for him to begin this discussion.

"So care to explain why you're constantly late to my class Meatball head?" He smirked I know he was trying to get a rise out of me and it was damn well working.

My cheeks heated up and I stood up and got close to him and jammed my finger into his chest, "Don't you dare call me Meatball head? Got it? My name is Serena! Or are you just too dense to hear it Mr. Shields?" I screeched at him.

My blood stopped boiling for a minute I realized I was screaming at my teacher.

'_Shit,'_ I inwardly groaned knowing where this was going.

"Hey Serena? Care to remove your pointed finger off my chest before I get you suspended for how you are acting?" He again smirked.

My blood boiled again. This man was evil. Pure evil.

I turned hitting him with one of my long pigtails.

"So what do you want to discuss Mr. Shields," I growled at him as I sat back down on top of the desk.

"Meat- Serena because of your tardiness and your attitude, every day after school for two weeks you will be staying after school and helping me with whatever I need helping with," He said calmly.

I groaned a bit but he cut off my groan, "You can go, you start your after school session Monday. Have a good weekend Serena," He said and gave me a smile and dismissed me.

Was the jerk actually being nice to me? I shrugged and practically skipped out of the room the theater. I had missed ten minutes of the meeting. It wasn't much which I was delighted about. I walked in and met up with Ami.

The club had just barely started discussing the new play for winter. They had chosen the play of sleeping beauty. I loved that story so much in particular I would read it every night before bed. It made me so happy for some reason. The club leader then informed us auditions were in two weeks. I could feel the excitement in me rise. Quickly the club was released and everyone began to head home.

"So Serena, you going to audition?" Ami smiled.

"Probably not but I'll help with the equipment and making props," I smiled at her.

"That could be fun you did mention you love art. Anyway I got to go to my internship now, but I'll see you tonight okay?" Ami smiled and waved goodbye.

I walked home and ran upstairs into my room to find Mina obsessing over our shared closet.

"What's wrong Mina? Not enough pencil skirts in there for you?" I giggled.

"Ugh Serena, pencil skirts are out now! It's all high-waisted shorts and skirts," Mina moaned.

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed.

"Anyway Serena! I got a date. That's why I am obsessing over my closet. I have nothing sexy to wear," She bitched.

"Hey no wearing anything sexy on a date okay? I don't want to kick the guy's ass!" Andrew shouted as he walked past our room.

"Who's the date with?" Amara asked as she stood in our door frame.

"Some guy named Seiya. He's a senior, do you know him Amara? He is on the football team." Mina asked still looking her closet over.

"Uh I don't like him too much," Amara said uneasy.

"And why not?" Mina asked stopping her search looking at Amara now.

"He just seems like a player," She shrugged.

"Well I am not looking for anything serious," Mina shrugged.

Again I rolled my eyes at my twin. We were total opposites now.

"Anyway Mina, we should get going to Lita's place," I said switching the subject.

She nodded and then went to go put some make up on. While she went to do that I began to change out of my uniform. I slipped out of it and put on some comfy jean shorts and a three-fourths sleeve black and grey shirt.

Me and Mina headed out the door and walked our way to Lita's place. The directions said it wasn't too far but it was a bit of a walk.

"So Serena excited for your date tomorrow?" Mina probed.

"Eh sort of. He is just creepy a bit hopefully he doesn't pull a move on me again," I sighed.

"If he does we'll send Andrew on his ass!" Mina giggled.

We arrived at the place. The house was tiny. But looked very nice. Assortments of potted plants outlined her front porch. We stepped onto her balcony and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Lita said as she ushered us inside.

The house was very modest and cozy and decorated in modern furniture.

"So Lita, do you live alone?" Mina asked not seeing another bedroom other than hers.

"Uh yea, my parents died when I was really young," She shrugged.

"Anyway Serena I made you those cookies I promised," She smiled at me.

I jumped up and down with delight at the thought of the dessert. I took one bite of a cookie and was overly delighted with how moist and soft the cookie was. The sweet taste of lemon also came to my mouth and I practically groaned at the taste.

Lita giggled at my reaction, "Well we are waiting on Ami, Raye is in the bathroom right now."

Mina nodded and picked up one of the cookies and too groaned at its perfect taste.

Soon after Mina finished her cookie a knock was heard from the door.

"Well it's Ami," Lita smiled and let her in.

We all began to catch up from lunch and filled each other in with gossip.

"Okay guys," Raye smiled emerging from the bathroom, "It's time for a girl game."

"Oh I love these," Mina smiled big and sat down on the couch.

"Oh boy," I groaned and plopped down next to Mina.

Ami and Lita laughed nervously and sat down too.

"Okay Mina. There's Seiya, our P.E teacher, or that guy that tries to sneak into our locker room. You have to kiss one, fuck another, and marry the last one." Raye laughed as she watched Mina twitch at her options.

"God Raye you're evil. Fine, I would kiss the creeper so it's just once. And UGH. This is gross. I would fuck our teacher again so I could do just once and move on, and then marry Seiya cause out of all my options he sounds the best," Mina gagged.

"Oh so you would fuck our teacher?" Raye laughed.

"It's him or creepy kid, and maybe creepy kid has some zits down south," Mina gagged again.

I laughed hysterically at her answers.

"Okay my turn. Ami, your options are that guy Greg in our math class, the guy Yaten on the football team, or the guy in your drama club that acts like he is the star," Mina giggled.

Ami turned bright red, "Uh I would kiss the guy in my drama club, have sex with Yaten, and marry Greg."

"Aw cute, you like Greg," Mina teased pinching her arm.

Ami shot her a look which made me laugh harder; Ami was funny when she was angry.

"Okay Lita it's your turn now. Your ex-boyfriend, Serena and Mina's brother, or the guy at the bakery down the road who looks down your shirt." Ami said.

"Okay I would kiss the guy at the bakery. Fuck Serena and Mina's brother, and marry my ex," Lita said confident in her answers.

"Wait how do you know my brother?" I asked both of them.

"You know Amara? He goes to school with us." Lita said.

I burst out laughing and Mina joined me this time. Tears fell from my eyes from how hard I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lita asked blushing.

"Amara is a girl!" Mina and I laughed trying to not fall off the couch.

"WHAT? Since when?" Lita asked confused.

"Since birth. She just likes to dress manlier." Mina shrugged wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter.

"Okay Serena it's your turn and you're going to pay for making me look like an idiot. Diamond, Melvin that stalks you, or your English teacher." Lita said smirking at me happy with the choices she gave me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I would kiss Melvin maybe then he would bug off, uh oh god this is gross. I don't know who I want to tolerate forever my ass of a teacher or a creeper. Uh fine I would fuck Diamond and marry my English teacher," I gagged at my answer.

The girls hurdled over laughing. The rest of the night we continued to give each other impossible choices for the game. It was the best night I had in years.

_A/N: So guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope I can post one more chapter before Valentine's day. But anyway hope you all liked the chapter and have a good Valentine's day –heart- Oh and please review and follow! _


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early to Mina standing over me.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's your big day," She smiled over me.

I groaned and attempted to turn over but was grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me back to face her, "I made you coffee, so get up."

She knew me to well I pulled myself up and was given the promised mug of coffee. My sister made the best coffee I swear, she put some pumpkin flavoring in it with vanilla and it's perfect. I stood up and stretched and drank the hot liquid.

"Okay Sere, I got a few outfits ready. You got to look super-hot," Mina giggled indicating all the outfits she set out for me.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I am already ready; I got ready early so I could help my sister look hot." She smiled proud of herself, "Now go shower and brush your teeth then I'll help you with your hair and make-up."

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I wasn't really excited for my date, it was flattering for sure but I didn't see us being serious. But hey I am young I can have a few flings. I hopped into the cold shower and felt my skin form goose bumps from the cold water. I washed my hair quickly and hopped out of the shower to the even colder air that greeted me. My teeth chattered a bit but I shook it off as I wrapped my towel around me and headed to the sink to brush my teeth. Once the task was complete I went back to our room.

"Okay choose one of the outfits and get dressed then I'll get started on your hair," Mina smiled hugely.

She was having way to much making me her Barbie. I looked at the outfits and felt a sense of dread. All were with skirts in bright fun colors.

"I am not trying to ruin what you're doing for me Mina, but can you choose something without a skirt?" I asked gently hoping to not hurt my twin's feelings.

"Oh yea! I understand I completely forgot this guy is a creep you want to be extra safe with him, " Mina said and grabbed a pair of black high-waisted shorts.

It wasn't my favorite but it was a better improvement than the skirts, thank god I didn't have to tell her again how much I hated those torture devices. I then picked up a pastel pink short-sleeve crop top from the bed and slipped it on. It was cute on me I had to admit. The outfit hugged me tightly showing off curves I always believed I never had. Part of my flat tummy showed between the crop top and shorts.

"Gosh Sere, you look hot!" Mina gushed at her work, "Okay now sit down and let me do your hair and make-up."

I sat down in the chair and Mina immediately began her work. She tugged at my long blonde hair with her brush. My hair was much longer than hers and she always had difficulties styling it. She began to tie my hair into a long braid that reached my hips. She left my bangs be so they would frame my face. She then began to work on my face by only applying a thin amount of foundation, blush, some mascara, and light pink lip gloss. After all of her primping I looked into the mirror and even had to admit I looked really good. I thanked Mina for her hard work and slipped some tie up boots on and began to head out for my date.

I decided to walk there. I really didn't want my parents, Amara, or Andrew driving me and probing me with questions. And I especially did not want them to meet Diamond. I didn't want to hear their judgments. The day was nice with a gentle breeze.

I walked my way up to theater. I stood outside waiting for Diamond. I couldn't see him at all. I looked down at my phone and realized I was on time, maybe five minutes late, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked all around me. I felt knots begin to tie in my stomach.

'_Great my first date and he is a no show.'_ I thought not knowing how to feel.

I felt anger, sadness, and nervous about it all. I waited for a few more minutes and then pulled out my phone and began to call Diamond.

It went straight to voicemail.

'_Of fucking course you don't answer,'_ I groaned.

I didn't know what to do now. He was thirty minutes late now. The movie was going to start any minute now. I began to ponder if I should head home or just stay because he would maybe show up. I decided to head into the theater. I really didn't want to go home early and explain that my siblings that I had been stood up. They tended to over-react and would hunt the man down. I remember when I was little a kid I really liked wrote me a love note and it turned out to be a prank to embarrass me, and I came home and told Mina, Amara, and Andrew and they all decided to team up against the poor kid. Enough to say no one bothered me again in our old town.

I bought my ticket and headed into the dark theater alone. We were supposed to see this chick-flick which I thought was sweet of him to take me too, but guess not. I was surrounded by other couples and I felt myself grow bitter. The film began to roll and everyone else in the theater cuddled up together. I grew more and more bitter and decided to leave.

'_I'll just take the long way home,' _I thought and stormed out of the theater.

As bitter as I was, I just wished mainly he called me to cancel our date. I walked on my way home trying to practice my fake smiles. I didn't want to tell my family especially Mina. I finally approached our house and exhaled a breath releasing the last bit of my anger and held a smile.

"Serena?" Amara called as soon as she heard the door closed.

"Yea what's up?" I replied making my way upstairs where her voice came from.

"How was the date?" She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"All right, he was nice. Where's Mina?" I asked.

"She went on her date a little bit after you, she still isn't home." She smiled, "Want to play a racing game? I finally got my Xbox set up."

"Sure Amara," I gave her smile and plopped down next to her on the floor and took a controller.

I loved moments like these it was nice and very relieving after my disastrous day. Amara turned the power on to the console and put the game disc in.

"You're going down," She smirked.

"As if," I stuck my tongue at her.

The game race began. I bit my cheek trying to hold concentration on the game. She was already way ahead of me and left me in dust. She laughed hysterically at my now pissed face. I knew just how to beat her. I took one hand off my controller and smacked her controller out of her hands.

"What the fuck Sere?" Amara laughed at my actions.

I stuck my tongue out at her but remained my focus on the screen while Amara went to retrieve the controller.

Andrew then walked into Amara's room, "Guys? Why didn't you ask me to play?" he said giving us a puppy face.

We all three sat down and began another round. We all cheated a bit by throwing the other off. I heard the front door close and I jumped up leaving Amara and Andrew to play. Mina headed up the stairs and pulled me by the arm into her room.

"Hey slow down there Mina," I said.

She closed the door behind her and gave me a huge smile.

"I think I am in love." She said with a huge smile.

"With Seiya?" I asked.

"Well, kind of?" She shrugged.

"What's kind of? I thought you were on a date with him?" I questioned confused with what my sister meant.

"His friends saw us, and they are fucking hot too. I don't know who to choose of the three," She swooned.

"Mina that is a very bad idea. Three timing is going to end up very bad for you," I sighed as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well I am not in a relationship with Seiya so I'll go on dates with the other two and decide then!" She said trying to reassure me.

"Why not find someone better than them all?" I questioned.

"There isn't anyone hot enough for me," She said simply.

She had unreasonable standards that no one could achieve.

"So how was your first date?" She pried.

I shrugged, "It was okay he was nice."

"So what did you two do? Did he kiss you?" She asked.

"We saw a movie and no he didn't I told him to take it slow," I lied.

"Hm, okay you should get used to guys Sere, you're first kiss isn't the hugest deal ever," Mina said as she got up and began to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

My sister spent so much time making herself have this certain image it was refreshing to see her just chill out.

We went back to Amara's room to join the game again and even Sammy joined us too. I loved spending time with my family like this.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to my alarm buzzing, it took me all of my power to not press snooze. I pushed myself up out of bed. I stretched and yawned a bit, and then began my usual morning routine, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, style my hair in my bun pigtail look, and then drink my coffee. I grabbed a blueberry muffin our mother made for us and headed out the door with Amara and Mina. We had to walk today while mom went shopping. We walked up to the school and made our separate ways. I walked off to my usual math class. I didn't want to go in. I didn't want to look at Diamond. I was afraid of two things, losing all control and attacking him or that I would start crying. I don't know why I cared but I was hurt he ditched our date and avoided my phone calls. I took a deep breath in mustering up all my courage and made my way in. I kept my eyes glued to the floor to avoid possible eye contact and darted to my seat. When I finally sat down I felt a tap at my shoulder but I immediately ignored it. I knew he would lie with some cheap excuse.

"Serena please," He whispered.

I let my breath out, "What?" I said as I turned to face him.

"I am sorry, my mom took my phone over the weekend. Please will you go on a date with me after school, we can get some ice-cream or anything," he pleaded.

"Okay fine, but I have to do something after school, I can meet you there," I said defeated.

He was cute, I had to admit maybe I'll give him a second chance.

"Thank you. Go to the arcade a block down from the school I'll wait for you," He smiled.

I nodded and turned myself around as the teacher began her lecture. Too bad I had to wait after school in Mr. Shield's room. It was going to be pure torture.

The bell rang releasing us, I waved goodbye to Diamond and made my way to English. I for once was on time which didn't get unnoticed by Mr. Shields.

"Hey look Meatball head it's a miracle you're on time," He chuckled.

I gave him a scowl and made my way to my desk. However I managed to fall face first into the floor. I covered my face with my hands to avoid extreme damage but I still suffered from the fall. I know I am clumsy but I am not THAT clumsy. I looked at my legs and I found Ann's leg extended which she quickly pulled back under her desk. She looked down at me with an evil smile.

'_That fucking bitch,' _I thought as I growled at her.

"You okay there Meatball head?" Mr. Shields asked as he extended a hand to me.

I refused to take his hand and pushed myself off the floor and brushed off my uniform and made my way back to my seat.

"Is this why you're always late Meatball head? You're to clumsy to make it to my class without hurting yourself?" He said laughing at his own joke.

I despised this man, "For the millionth time Mr. Shields please call me by name its far more professional."

This man makes my blood boil.

He ignored my comment and began his lecture.

'_I wonder how he gets women. Or if his wife can even tolerate him,' _I thought as I stared at the devil himself continue his lecture.

I noticed he didn't even have a ring on. So he didn't have a wife, go figure who would want to deal with his sarcastic ass.

He dragged on with forms of poetry. I usually loved poetry but I couldn't make myself care with him talking. The bell rang releasing us finally for lunch. I gathered my stuff together but was interrupted.

"Meatball head stay please," He said causing me to slump back into my seat.

Ann and I stayed while the rest of the students left the room. Why was Ann staying I wondered but shrugged figuring it was about her crush Mr. Shields.

Once we all were alone I sat in the back waiting for Ann to leave so Mr. Shields could tell me whatever he had to say.

Ann began to whisper in low tones to Mr. Shields who sat in his desk at the front of his room. I couldn't help myself so I decided to listen in carefully.

"So Darien I wrote you this poem, you want me to read it to you after school," Ann whispered to him.

Huh, so his name was Darien, not too shabby of a name, but why was she calling him by his first name.

Ann began to sit on his desk with her legs un-crossed so he had a clear range of her crotch. I tried to not crack up but I wanted to hear this conversation.

"Ann, please get off my desk," He whispered back, I noticed his face redden, "And please call me Mr. Shields its wrong of you to call me by my first name, it gives other people the wrong idea."

"But I want people to think the wrong idea." She cooed placing her hand on his face which he quickly removed.

I lost it that time. I broke out into a laughter fit which was met with a death glare from Ann who must have forgotten I was in the room. Mr. Shields looked thankful for my laughing disturbance. Ann hopped off his desk and left the classroom slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," He said straightening his tie.

"Its fine it was quite a show for me," I giggled.

"Anyway Serena, I wanted to talk about your attitude," He started clearing his throat a bit.

I rolled my eyes, "I you stopped calling me Meatball head things would be fine."

"Alright Serena, you're dismissed." He said giving up what he knew would become an argument.

I nodded and got up feeling triumphant.

As I made my way out the door I was stopped by his voice again, "Don't forget to stop by after school, Meatball head," He said to just piss me off, and with that I let the door slam behind me.

I made my way to our lunch table and was greeted by the girls who all questioned my lateness. I then sat down and explained my tardiness and then told them about the Ann incident that had just occurred and how she had tripped me in class today.

"God why does she hate you," Ami looked shocked that Ann would trip me for no reason.

"She thinks Mr. Shields likes you that's why," Lita giggled.

"She really came onto Mr. Shields?" Raye laughed hysterically from my story.

"Gosh what a slut, if she messes with you I'll have Amara teach her a lesson," Mina said.

I laughed with the girls and caught up with all their gossip. Mina explained her "dilemma" between the three men she had interests in. Ami told me about how she had to retake her SAT's because she wanted a perfect score. God I would kill for her scores but she had to have a perfect score. Raye then told me about how Ann's brother Alan was hitting on her and how she was scared he was just as crazy as his sister. Lita lastly told me how this hot guy on Facebook added her and looked like a version of her ex but much older, and that she was going to chat with him tonight.

"So Sere, what's up with you other than crazy Ann?" Mina asked.

"Uh nothing really, going to get ice-cream with Diamond after school," I shrugged a bit.

"A second date?" Raye squinted her eyes at me.

"Why not? He's nice I won't kiss him but I am allowed to have fun right?" I smiled trying to lighten Raye's opinion on the subject.

"He's a bad guy Serena," Lita said looking worried.

"I am going out with him to a public place I'll be fine," I smiled.

"Is he going to be your boyfriend?" Ami asked.

"Probably not. He isn't my type but I just want to have fun and get myself out there. I'll probably tell him we're just friends after our 'date'," I said.

The girls nodded and we all said our goodbyes and headed onto our next classes. I wondered why they all hated Diamond so much. Whatever my girls were more important than him besides he stood me up once already he wasn't exactly my favorite person either but I did enjoy his company. Either way I would make sure the message that we were just friends was loud and clear before I went home.

I sat through my classes; it was like a boring cycle I was stuck in. All the classes were the same with different content. I never had homework in these classes either. The teachers dragged on their lectures so we never got through anything. I didn't care though I would do just fine.

The final bell rang and I sighed unhappy I had an after school session with Mr. Shields. I walked into his class and noticed he wasn't there. I could ditch. I pondered but I decided against it. I didn't want to be in more trouble than I already was. I sat down in a desk and waited for him. After a few minutes he walked in and he looked super annoyed. He lightened his face a bit when he saw me.

"Hey Meatball head, you're here before me, good for you," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, this man just didn't get when enough was enough, "What do you want me to do Shields."

"I have some options for you, grade papers for me or clean the board, your choice I don't care," He shrugged.

"I'll grade papers I guess." I said.

He handed me a stack of papers and a red pen, "Just grade for completion."

I nodded and got to it. The sooner I finished the better. I noticed I had a lot to get through it was going to be a while.

After ten minutes in I was about half-way through the stack of papers when Mr. Shields interrupted my concentration.

"So Serena, how do you like here in California?" He asked staring at me.

"It's alright," I was being brief with him hoping he would leave me be.

"Serena?" He asked.

"What?" I said for the first time looking up at him.

"I am sorry," He said.

My mouth opened a bit. Had he really apologized?

"I know I took it too far, but you're cute when you're flustered," He smirked a bit.

My face reddened deeply. He called me cute. What was going on with him? The man literally ten minutes ago was being a pompous asshole to me now he was calling me cute. I calmed my thoughts and tried to go back to my grading.

"Serena," He interrupted again, "Go ahead and leave."

I got up to dart out quickly. But he gently touched my shoulder to stop me. I felt electric shocks on my arm where he touched me and felt warmness surround me. My heart started to race through my eardrums.

"You forgot your bag," He said handing it to me releasing my shoulder.

I nodded said a quick thank you and ran out of his room. What the hell was wrong with me? I was getting worked over my teacher? I was worse than Ann. I shuttered at the thought but pushed it away and ran to the arcade to meet Diamond.

The glass doors opened to me greeting me with a blast of cold air causing my long pigtails to sway a bit. I scanned the arcade looking for Diamond and found him waiting at a two person booth. I made my way towards him and slid into the seat next to me. Diamond was average looking to me, he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't my type for sure.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I was worried you were going to get payback for me standing you up," He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that," I laughed.

"Well I'll get us an ice-cream to share," He said and got up to go make an order for us.

He returned quickly with an ice-cream Sunday covered in fudge. I licked my lip impatiently and grabbed one of the two spoons. I ate a bite of the cold goodness. I was surprised Diamond wasn't eating any. But I didn't care much more for me then.

I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh right below where my skirt fell. I gave him a cautious look hoping he would catch on, but apparently he did not catch on and his hand went right under my skirt catching me off guard causing me to drop my spoon right back into our ice-cream. His hand began to caress my thigh right next to my underwear. I stood up immediately and slapped him hard across the face.

"You are not allowed to touch me like that!" I yelled causing a scene while everyone in the arcade stared at us.

"Serena sit down, I am sorry," He whispered hoping to shut me up.

"No Diamond, I am going home. Don't ever ask me out again." I said and turned away leaving him in the booth and pulled out my cell.

I dialed Amara's number to come pick me up. She didn't even question why but came for me immediately on her motor bike.

She never rode her motorcycle to school she didn't want it to get scratched. I hoped onto the back and she zipped off home. Once inside I felt relief come down over me happy to be away from that creep. Today had been extremely off for me, first Ann trips me for no reason, Mr. Shields sort of flirts with me, and Diamond tries to inappropriately touch me. I sighed and made my way up to the shower to wash off the creepiness I felt.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the kind of reviews-heart- I hope to keep this story going and as amazing as I am thinking it out to be.

I walked down the street with Amara and Mina like every morning heading to our prison. Amara and Mina didn't question what was bothering me yesterday with Diamond which was very appreciated by me. I didn't want to talk about the creep anymore I was over it and I wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

"So Amara, what's going on with you and the Michelle girl?" I asked giving myself to talk about to distract myself from my thoughts.

"Hm nothing really, I kissed her though," She blushed a bit tossing her bangs back.

"Does she know you're a girl?" Mina asked.

"Yea," She chucked, "We have P.E together so she saw me change."

"Oh, she must have liked what she saw," Mina teased elbowing our sister's rib.

"Very mature Mina, but I got to go, promised to walk Michelle to class," Amara waved us off.

"I can't wait till they start dating," I smiled to Mina.

"I know right? They would be so cute." Mina smiled back and waved goodbye.

I walked down the halls to my class and noticed a lot of eyes on me. I wasn't new anymore so why the looks? I shrugged it off. Maybe my hair was off. I went into the bathroom before the bell rang and double-checked my appearance. I looked okay. My buns were in their usual style my face wasn't bad looking, hell I even wore some make-up today. I wonder what was with the stares. I gulped and sheepishly made my way out of the bathroom and went to my math class. I took my seat and heard some laughing from behind me. I turned and saw Diamond and a group of guys snickering but stopping when I looked back. I almost said something but our teacher came in and began to speak. I bit my tongue and decided to actually focus on math.

The laughter behind me persisted throughout the hour. I felt uneasy but I tried really hard to focus on my classwork. I raised my hand and asked for a pass to excuse myself. I took my bag and the pass from the teacher and left. I made a beeline to the bathroom and splashed my face with some water avoiding where I applied my make-up.

I looked into the mirror. I wasn't terrible looking. Sure I wasn't like Mina, I didn't have perfect golden hair and nice curves, but I wasn't hideous. I had smooth even skin that was pale as the moon. I had a nice white smile and not many have that. I sighed why do people have to tear me down.

I noticed the bell had rung and emerged from the bathroom once more and made my way to English. I was stopped outside the class by Ann. I was expecting to be slapped or get some smart remark but too much of my surprise I got something different.

"I am sorry. I am glad to hear you have no interest in Darien," she cooed.

"Who?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"Mr. Shields," She said rolling her eyes already annoyed at my stupidity.

"Oh yea, no he is my teacher, no interest," I shrugged.

"Yea well now I am sure. You know since you fucked Diamond yesterday, he's telling everyone, but no judgment," Ann smiled.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

Had she just said I had sex with Diamond? How?

"Yea he told EVERYONE, he was telling everyone how he fucked your little virgin body. He even told us it was in the cleaning closet of the arcade. You're a little exotic one, but again no judgment," She smiled at me again and headed into class.

I slumped against the wall. I couldn't care less if I was late today. I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. Mr. Shields then walked out into the hall and saw me on the floor. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll excuse you today," He said and headed back into class.

I knew he didn't care at all but I just wanted a hug. I stayed on the floor a bit crying my heart out. I got up finally and made my way to the school courtyard. I found a tree and made my way up it despite my skirt. I reached a branch high enough from site where I was shielded by leaves. I felt hurt and betrayed. I told him no. I told him no. He never touched me further than my leg. I felt anger rise up in me now. I clung to the tree and clawed at it trying to relieve my anger. God how could I have been so stupid? I didn't even listen to Raye and Lita and they warned me. Everyone warned me how much of a pig this dude was. I noticed the bell to lunch rang. I hopped down from the tree and made my way to somewhere else rather than my usual lunch table.

I marched up to Diamond feeling my blood boil. I raised my hand let my hand come into contact with his cheek. His eyes widened while his face had a nice handprint where my hand landed with his face. My hand stung a bit but my anger subsided that pain quickly.

"How dare you," I growled.

"What you didn't want to tell anyone honey?" He smirked.

I growled and stepped forward. One thing everyone knew about me is never fuck with me my anger was terrible and I got violent quick.

"Oh are you angry? You know I told you it was nothing serious babe," Diamond said reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind my ears.

I smacked his hand back and glared at him. I could see my friends in the distance staring at me with worry and panic. They all knew too well this wasn't going to end well.

"You know damn well I never let you do anything with me, I ran away as soon as you put your hand up my skirt you fucking pig," I yelled letting my knee come into contact with his crotch.

I could hear everyone around me groan in pain for him. I felt no sympathy for him. I turned and flipped my hair and my eyes began to stream tears. I ran to the restroom for the rest of the day. I never came out for anyone who came in to check on me. I didn't want to talk any of them. I was afraid they might even believe the asshole.

I stood in the stall for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang and I heard the hallways outside quiet down I emerged and made my way to Mr. Shield's room regardless of how shitty I felt, I still had to serve my punishment but I still wanted to cry.

I walked into his room and was met by shocked eyes.

"I didn't think you would come," Mr. Shields said running his hand through his night black hair.

"I did," I said sniffing still, "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what happened," He said indicated for me to take a seat at a desk.

I plopped onto the desk's top, "Do you even care? You ridicule me and make me feel stupid as well," I murmured.

"I do care Serena, you're my.." He paused, "Student."

I raised my eyebrow at his obvious pause. Why the pause?

"Still why would you care about my girl antics?" I sniffled again feeling tears come again.

He stood up and made his way to my desk and pulled me off the desk's top and into a warm embrace. I needed this hug so bad. I didn't even care if it was him. I just needed his hug. I began to let my tears fall while he held me tight to his warm chest. He stroked my hair with his fingers. I felt so much warmth in his hug. I inhaled lightly into his chest and smelled a wonderful scent of roses. He smelled so sweet. In that moment I swore I could have felt him kiss the top of my head because I felt a soft warmth envelope me. I looked up at him; I am sure by now I was a hot mess with mascara running down my face and with red eyes and a red blotchy face from all the crying I had done today. I realized how close I was to his face if I just stood on my tippy toes I would be able to just graze his lips.

WAIT what. Why was I thinking of kissing my teacher. The realization hit me like a brick. I looked back down feeling a furious blush come on.

"Serena? What happened?" His voice broke my conscience.

I sighed and pulled myself out of his embrace almost saddened by the loss of warmth, "Diamond lied about something pretty big and people believe it."

"What did he say?" Mr. Shields asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked down feeling embarrassed, "He told people we…. You know? In the arcade. We didn't but people think we did," I said feeling more tears come.

"You know that's harassment right?" Mr. Shields said.

"So?" I asked fighting my tears.

"He can get suspended, and I'll make sure he does for hurting you like that Serena," He whispered grabbing me by the shoulders gently and bringing me back into the warm embrace.

This time I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him. I loved the smell of him and the warmth he gave me. I was tempted again to kiss his lips to see how he tasted. I wanted to know. This man who had my life hell for the first week here was now making me weak at the knees from his smell and embrace. I pulled away gently almost tempted to initiate the kiss but I was deathly terrified to do so. It would be my first kiss and with my teacher, yeah how insane do I sound right now?

"Serena," He said looking into my eyes.

I noticed how dark they were just like the night sky they were lovely.

"Serena? You can leave now if you want." He said.

I nodded letting realization hit me for how ridiculous I was being. I let go of him and made my way to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Shields," I said before walking out not even looking back.

I was so embarrassed. I ran out of the room feeling my heart beat so fast and made my way to the drama room for the meeting.

I walked in mid meeting and was greeted with all sympathetic looks some were shocked that I turned up. Ami walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"All the girls were so worried for you," Ami said, "Your sisters both almost attacked the creep, and if it wasn't for a few teachers they would have probably killed him."

"He deserves it," I grumbled.

"Did you actually?" Ami asked scared I would freak out.

"No never, I just wanted to be friends," I said glumly.

She nodded and I told her the whole story.

She looked shocked but nodded, "I am sorry things got so bad, all the girls are going to Lita's they want you to come, I got a day off at my internship so we can go together after the meeting.

"That sounds perfect," I smiled for once.

The meeting felt like forever while people signed up for auditions. I didn't bother I didn't want any more attention on me.

I began to let my mind wander about Mr. Shields. I almost kissed him. I really almost kissed him. Did I even like him? Am I fucking crazy? He is my teacher I don't like him. But why did I attempt or think about kissing him. He held me like I was his too. I argued with myself till the meeting reached an end and Ami and I left.

We walked down the street to Lita's place and Ami began to chat about this cute guy in her class. She had a crush on him for a while now. She hoped he would ask her out soon. I giggled at her innocence.

"Lita is baking you some sweets to cheer you up," Ami smiled at me.

"That's nice of her she didn't have to," I said feeling guilty.

"Oh but she wanted to," Ami smiled.

We continued our way down the street where I met up with all the girls waiting for me outside Lita's place.

"Sere, I am so sorry!" Mina said as she engulfed me into a hug.

"It's okay now Mina," I said reassuringly.

"Come on guys let's go inside I got Serena's cookies ready," Lita smiled.

"Not to be rude Serena, but you look like a mess," Raye said, "Come on let's wash your face and kick back and watch a movie."

I nodded and followed her into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was right I was a mess. Mascara streamed my face and my face was very blotchy. How could Mr. Shields look at me? I was hideous. I pushed those thoughts away and washed my face off till I looked a little more normal. My nose was still red and my eyes were all puffy still but I didn't care I was with my friends now.

We all sat down on the couch and watched a movie together and ate Lita's amazing lemon cookies. These things literally fell apart in your mouth. Once the movie had ended Mina and I said our goodbyes and made our way home.

"Don't hate me," She said as we stood outside our front door.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Yea sorry the whole family knows," She said sadly leading me inside.

Once the door closed my mom made my way over and wrapped me into a huge warm hug. My dad then too emerged and said how he was going to kill that boy for even looking at me. Now you know why I lied the first time.

Amara, Andrew, and Sammy all made their way downstairs to come greet me. Andrew looked pissed and Sammy looked upset too.

"I'll kick his ass," Andrew said.

"Andrew language," My mother said.

"I don't care mom I know what words he is saying I go to public school," Sammy said.

I giggled at Sammy's statement.

"I almost got him but stupid teachers intervened," Amara grumbled.

"You better not beat someone up Amara even if he was mean to Serena," My mom said again.

"No let Amara and Andrew teach the fucker a lesson," My dad said while his veins popped out of his neck. He was truly mad.

"LANGUAGE!" My mom screeched.

"Seriously Dad, he is a creep," Mina said.

I walked off letting them have their dispute and made my way to the bathroom. I locked myself in and drew myself a bath to relax.

Once in the bath my mind began to ponder back to Mr. Shields. I wonder if he would be weirded out if I called him Darien alone. He didn't like it when Ann did, but what about me? Assuming he liked me. But he is my teacher. I sighed and sunk further into my bath. I couldn't get him off my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat thinking away in Mr. Shield's class. He never paid much mind to me now. Maybe he thought of me like he thought of Ann now. I hated the thought. I was crazy though and I knew it. I couldn't even talk to my friends about this because it was my teacher and based off the reaction of what they thought of Ann liking him made me know they wouldn't be supportive or understand.

Homecoming was this week too. Everyone was in a buzz to ask each other. Amara got the nerve to ask Michelle and I was so excited for them, I even asked if I could take their pictures, yea I had some photography skills as well, Raye got asked by Ann's brother Alan which was a little weird but I was happy for her, Ami got asked by that guy Greg in her class and she was radiating happiness, Lita got asked by some hunk in her class, and Mina of course got tons of invitations and we hadn't even been going here for a month now, but Mina was contemplating saying yes to those three guys she has been having a dilemma with. As freaking usual I had no one. Maybe I could ask Mr. Shields for some company with some tutoring. God who was I kidding I was beginning to sound as desperate as Ann. I put my head between my arms and let out a sigh.

Mr. Shields gave me a questioning look, oh now he acknowledges me, "Please Serena, do whatever it is you're doing on your own time not mine okay?"

I nodded bleakly. This was my last week being his assistant after school. He was starting to avoid me now. He usually left me a note with stuff to do and I did it and left without ever seeing him. It was very disappointing. I had two days left of him if I even saw him. I wasn't even sure how I felt. Did I like him? Was it in the heat of the moment? I had no clue and I needed one last time with him to be sure this time I needed to have a steady hold on my emotions to be sure.

The bell rang disrupting my thoughts as I headed out to the lunch room. I walked slowly to our table and sat down with my group. The girls all looked at me worriedly.

"Sere are you okay?" Raye asked first.

"You seem off?" Ami looked worried at me.

"You aren't even eating anymore," Lita said.

It had been true I wasn't eating but it wasn't because I was sad or forcing myself to not eat I just wasn't hungry anymore. I was just confused. Really confused on how to feel.

"Is it Diamond?" Mina asked rubbing my back gently.

No it would never be Diamond. After my crying fest with Mr. Shields, the next day Diamond wasn't in class anymore someone said he had been expelled because our school had no tolerance for harassment. Call me crazy but I don't see a coincidence in that. I didn't really care what happened Diamond he could rot in hell for all I cared but did Mr. Shields do it? And if so why?

"Serena talk to us please," Ami urged.

"Guys I am fine, I am just sad I haven't gotten asked to homecoming." I lied I was upset by it but not that upset.

Was I even upset? I didn't even know the answer to that.

"Well I can get someone to ask you!" Mina smiled.

"Mina I don't want some guy to ask me because they think it'll get them brownie points with you," I said.

This was true I wanted to be asked by someone who wanted to ask me.

"Hm maybe someone's just shy and is afraid to ask," Lita suggested.

"Or they know you're too good for them so they're afraid," Raye smiled.

I shook my head at them. The bell then rang indicating us to head off to our next class. I waved goodbye and my way on to class.

I set my stuff down in the class room and headed off into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my appearance. I looked a bit run down. I still looked decent but my hair seemed less shiny and my eyes bagged from my many sleepless nights where I sat up all night and contemplated all my feelings trying to get a good grip to only be left more confused.

I took a sheer lip-gloss out and applied a thin coat to my lips. I don't know why I try I still look terrible. As soon as I was done with my appearance someone else walked into the bathroom.

"Oh hey Serena," Michelle smiled at me.

"Hey Michelle," I gave her a warm smile.

I really liked this girl and especially for my sister, she seemed like her mellow half to her crazed half.

"You okay? Your sister seems really worried about you," She said looking at me.

I was tempted to tell her but I knew she would turn around and tell Amara, "Yea I am fine, just not sleeping so well these days."

"You know if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me I won't tell Amara unless it's some crazy stuff," She giggled.

"Anyway, here," She said handing me a flyer, "I am showcasing in a concert here at school, you and Mina should come with Amara to see me," She smiled.

I smiled at her and said, "I would love to, I'll ask Mina as well, you know she's been crazy busy since she joined cheer and got in you know."

"Oh and Serena, try this," She said handing me a lipstick tub with thick thick cream colored of skin, "This works miracles on eye bags."

"Thanks," I smiled and left the bathroom and headed back to class. I had two more hours till the day was over and I would see Mr. Shields. Well I probably wouldn't see him but hey I tried to stay optimistic. I needed to see him though. I needed to get my head wrapped around this.

The day carried on sluggishly slow. It was agonizing. When the final bell rang who would have thought I would look forward to my after school punishment with Mr. Shields, I practically darted to his room almost expecting him to not be there but I was met with surprise to see him sitting in his desk.

My breath caught as I saw him while I stood in the doorway. I tried to control my breathing as I made my way into his room. I sat down in a desk waiting for him to give me something to do. I waited and he said nothing. He didn't lift his head up from whatever he was doing to acknowledge my presence. I took advantage of this moment to study his features. I knew he didn't wear a ring so he wasn't married, but was he unavailable? I didn't even know I ignored this and continued to study him; I studied past his fingers up to his wrists that just showed under his black blazer of his work outfit. His wrists had blue veins pop out that intrigued me so, I wished to trace my fingers up his veins to wherever they would lead me. I then followed my eyes up his arm covered by his blazer. His arms seemed muscular but I wasn't sure with the thick blazer. I continued my journey up to his neck which was exposed, I died to trace my lips down his neck leaving kisses that drove him insane. I made my way up to his face. His chin and jaw were so chiseled and perfect I wish to place kisses there as well, I stared at his lips then where I contemplated for who knows how many times on what he tasted like. I then looked at his eyes which weren't making eye contact with me, but I could see a hint of the midnight color, I knew how much more lovely that color was when it stared down at me. I looked at his midnight black hair that looked like silk, oh how I wished to run my fingers through it.

I realized that many minutes had gone by while I studied this man's features. He was like a model it was shocking now I knew why Ann had a thing for him. I was tired of waiting for him to notice my existence so I decided to speak out.

"So Darien," I started but was met with a bewildered look in his eyes.

I blushed deeply noticing I had called him by his first name. Oh god how would I explain this.

"I am sorry," I started as I looked down hiding my eyes from his behind my bangs, "I heard it before from Ann and wondered what It would be like to say myself. I know you hate it but it's so much of a nicer and warmer name than Mr. Shields, which sounds so much colder you know?" I said quickly not lifting my head.

"Serena stand up," He said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

I complied and stood up knowing I was about to be in more trouble.

"Look up at me," He said.

I complied again but felt extreme fear. Blue clashed with blue. There was that full midnight color I was talking about. His face didn't seem angered or anything. It read something very different, something I hadn't seen on his face before, I couldn't read it.

I felt my heart race as I looked into his gorgeous eyes. This was definitely not good for my sanity and my emotions I knew that. What happened next completely caught me off guard though.

He cupped my cheek gently. I felt my face warm where his hand rested. Was this really happening? His thumb gently touched my lips. I parted them slightly and kissed the top of his thumb gently.

'_Was I really doing this? This was my teacher!' _my inner conscience argued with my actions.

I looked into his eyes again, he stared back at me. He then closed his eyes and pulled my face up to his. I debated on fighting it but I so desperately wanted to know what those lips would feel like against my own. I closed my own eyes right before his lips came into contact with mine. His lips brushed against mine swiftly. I swore I felt a spark.

I felt saddened when he quickly pulled away after that split second.

I went to open my mouth and ask what was wrong when I was interrupted with a knock at his classroom door. I paled a bit, but Mr. Shields remained his composure and didn't even seem phased by the knock and went to the door, leaving me standing in the front of the room. He opened the door revealing Ann. Oh she sure knew how to interrupt anything that had to do with Mr. Shields.

"Hello Ann," Mr. Shields greeted her.

She made a death glare with me, great now she hated me again, and then looked at Darien, I mean Mr. Shields and replied sweetly, "Oh hello Darien," She purred his name.

I felt my skin crawl. Why was she talking to my Dar-, I mean Mr. Shields like that, I internally corrected myself.

"Please Ann call me Mr. Shields," He said annoyed already, he sure didn't wear his emotions well but this time I could read his annoyance loud and clear.

"Well, Mr. Shields, I need help with my homework, like right now. Right now," She purred hiking her skirt up a bit giving him a view of her panties.

How vile of the bitch. I felt myself fuming internally she was asking him to fuck her.

"Ann, I am currently preoccupied with Serena here, can you just get another student to help you?" He groaned.

"But Mr. Shields," She whined.

"Another time Ann," he said practically pushing her out the door and closing it behind her.

When he seemed calm again I finally decided to speak up.

"So about the," I started.

"It didn't happen," He said.

"But?" I tried again.

"Again it didn't happen now you're excused." He said.

I sulked a bit and left his classroom to find a fuming Ann outside.

"Serena what did I say about staying away from my man?" Ann said.

"Leave me alone Ann," I said trying to push past her.

"Not until you leave Darien alone to me," She said.

"Ann don't you get it? He doesn't like student like that. Not you or me get over it," I said practically speaking to myself a bit there too.

She shoved me against the lockers and grabbed me by the neck. I was pissed now. I glared down at her feeling a struggle as she tightened her grip around my neck. I raised my leg and kneed her in the stomach completely winding her and sending her crashing to the ground. I fell back against the lockers trying to catch my breath after she released her choking grip on my neck. Just then Mr. Shields walked out into the hall from hearing the ruckus we were causing. He looked down at Ann then back at me with his eyes full of disappointment. He pulled us both into his classroom.

"Ann and Serena," He fumed causing me to shrink back a bit.

"What the hell is going on," He yelled.

For once I was surprised Ann stayed silent. I too became quiet.

"Ann, Serena if you don't speak soon I will be reporting you both to the principal." He said.

"We were just arguing," I said meekly.

"It looked more than argument," He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ann, you owe me a three page essay on what happened today including an apology on what happened, now leave," He barked at her.

Once she left the room his disappointed eyes made contact with me, "And Serena, I will speak to you tomorrow."

I got up and left his room feeling even more conflicted with all of today's actions.

_A/N: Hope this wasn't too soon for anyone. Anyway I probably won't be able to update till next week I have a crazy week ahead! Anyway thank you for kind reviews and follow and review if you liked the chapter –heart-_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for no updates till now, I got crammed with essays for college and midterms, but I found some time, I hope to update a few more chapters this upcoming week, I got a break. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks again for all kind reviews you are all too sweet and make my day! Follow and Review please –hugs for everyone-_

The next day rolled by quickly to my dismay. I was frightened for after school. I would have to sit in a room with an angry Mr. Shields and he was pretending the kiss never occurred. My first kiss not to mention, I don't care if it was only a second it was my first kiss. His class was just as terrible as I imagined, he avoided all eye contact with me and he wouldn't even call my name. I normally wouldn't mind this but I wanted any sort of acknowledgment from this man now. I was fully convinced I liked him but I knew how crazy I was being. A part of me was so angry with him, he robbed me of my first kiss and made me feel something for him and now he acts like I am non-existent.

Today despite my sluggish appearance from days prior, I decided to dress up. Sure I couldn't do much about the uniform, but I was tired of my situation and feelings about Mr. Shields, and the situation with Diamond affecting how I look. I had my hair down today for once; I spent forever curling it today. I wore some makeup nothing excessive but enough to enhance my looks. I purposely did this a bit because I would be seeing Mr. Shields today and I wanted him to look at me. He ignored me during the class he taught me in, but he couldn't ignore me after school. This notion of my appearance didn't get unnoticed by my twin and friends.

We all sat at lunch when the questions began to poke at me.

"So Serena? What's with the new look?" Raye pried a bit.

"Uh nothing," I shrugged.

"Uh-huh? New guy in your life?" Lita asked.

"No, I am done with boys for now," I said with a smirk I never said men so it wasn't a lie.

"Probably for the best, you need to practice for your audition for sleeping beauty," Ami smirked for once which was odd.

"I am not auditioning remember?" I raised my brow at her.

"Well according to the audition sign up you are," She smiled devilishly.

"Ami you didn't!" I squealed.

She nodded.

"Ami I have terrible stage fright!" I shouted.

"Oh Sere chill out, you can do it, it's a new place give it a try plus your look today is screaming sleeping beauty," Mina smiled placing her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Fine when's the audition?" I asked defeated.

"Today after school. Don't be late," Ami smiled.

"But I have dentition." I shouted again.

"I'll stall then just hurry." Ami said and continued to eat.

"So Sere why are you dressed up?" Mina asked.

"I wanted to. Leave it be." I said getting frustrated.

"Jeez okay," Mina grumbled.

The bell rang letting me leave the integration I was getting over my looks.

The day flew by like always. The rest of my classes were too simple. But the moment I dreaded and wanted most was before me. I walked towards Mr. Shield's room slowly feeling anticipation in each step. My stomach fluttered as I touched the handle. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk staring at the doorway where I stood. The door closed behind me leaving us two in the room. I swear my heartbeat echoed in the walls of the room.

"Sit Serena." He said.

I nodded feeling anger again for how he was treating me. Seriously how could he do this game to me? I am just a girl.

I went to open my mouth but he shut me down by talking over me, "What happened yesterday?" He said standing in front of the desk I sat in.

"We had a disagreement." I muttered.

"About?" He asked almost like he knew it was because of him.

I said nothing I didn't know what to say.

He put his hands on the side of the desk and got eye level to me, "What about Serena?"

"You don't need to know," I said trying to maintain my nerves.

"You know Ann told me." He said shaking me up.

Of course she would tell him. She was open with her affection but I wasn't as open. I was nervous and still feeling out how I was feeling.

"Just admit it Serena." He said.

"Admit what?" I shouted almost wanting to cry.

"Admit you two were fighting over me," He smirked.

"You're a cocky asshole you know that! Do you get some thrill breaking teenage hearts?" I shouted and couldn't help the tears that fell.

His smirk dropped instantly. He went to cup my face with his hand but I had enough. I pulled away and stood up.

"You can pretend you didn't take my first kiss. You can pretend like this isn't your fault but you, Mr. Shields, are cruel for what you're doing to me," I said and ran to the drama room.

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief after the words I said. Was I free of the affection for him? I felt pretty sure that I was. A smile spread across my face. I was free and I wasn't crazy. Too bad I gave my first kiss away like that but I can pretend it didn't happen too.

I entered the drama room just in time for my audition of sleeping beauty. I gulped nervously and stood on the stage with the script in my hands. I spoke my lines clearly and tried to give it my best. When my lines were over I made my way down the stage to Ami and she smiled at me.

"You did perfect! I knew putting your name on that list was a good idea." She smiled.

I smiled back I felt powerful today. I conquered two fears and it fueled me with adrenaline.

The next person hit the stage made me shudder. Ann walked up and smiled hugely. She too was going for the same part as me. Oh well friendly competition was never a bad thing. Well it was friendly but still it wasn't a bad thing. But to my shock she wasn't that good at her lines and emotion. It sounded all to fake and dramatic, which is ironic for drama.

After the auditions finished up we were all dismissed. Me and Ami went to make our way out but I was stopped by an unfamiliar face.

"Hey can we talk?" A brunette asked.

I looked back at Ami who nodded and walked out of the drama room.

"Yea what's up?" I asked not sure who this kid was.

"I wanted to ask you to homecoming." He smiled shyly.

Did I know this kid? I didn't think I did.

"Uh.. who are you?" I asked blushing.

"Oh yea," He laughed, "This is our first time speaking my name is Alan."

Ann's brother? Oh god wasn't he flirting with Raye like a week ago?

"Alan, I would love too, but I am new here and well didn't you have a thing with Raye like a week ago?" I asked I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially Raye's feelings.

He laughed, "Nah no way. She's nice but she's older than me by a year, I like girls my age not older it makes me feel inferior."

I giggled he was cute I had to admit. It was a bit soon for me to have a new guy already it had been only two weeks since Diamond and a hour since I got over my silly crush over Mr. Shields. Oh well it's high school.

"I'll go with you but nothing too serious though okay? Me and dating so far hasn't gotten me anywhere good," I laughed.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up Saturday at seven for dinner then to homecoming?" He smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled.

He smiled at me one last time and left the room. I left too and saw Ami waiting for me. I smiled a huge smile at her and she raised her brow wondering why.

"He asked me to homecoming!" I smiled practically squealing.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ami smiled, "Do you have a dress?"

My face dropped. Homecoming was in two days, "Uh.. no."

"I'll call the girls and we'll meet at the mall. Let's go." Ami smiled.

I nodded smiling. On our way out we ran into Michelle.

"Oh hey Michelle!" I waved at her.

"Hey Serena, you coming to my concert tonight?" She smiled. I was so jealous of her she was drop dead gorgeous and looked so mature.

"Of course! Mina can't make it due to cheer practice but Amara is taking me." I said.

"Great, too bad Mina can't make it but there will be more. Who's your friend?" She asked smiling at Ami.

"This is Ami," I smiled introducing them.

"So we were just off to the mall to get homecoming dresses do you want to come?" I asked.

"That sounds great," She smiled following me and Ami.

We made our way to Michelle's awesome ride. She had a blue sporty car. We all hopped in and headed to the mall. Once there we met up with the rest of the girls.

"Oh hey Michelle!" Mina smiled and hugged her.

We introduced Michelle to the rest of the girls then made our way too many department stores.

"So Serena who asked you?" Mina asked slyly.

"Alan," I blushed then looked at Raye, "You aren't mad right?"

Raye laughed, "Never. I got myself an older date."

"Oh who?" Mina asked.

"Zach from the Varsity team," She gave a toothy grin.

"What about you Mina?" Lita asked.

"I got asked by those three guys but I made up my mind I am sticking with Seiya." She smiled.

"He seems nice and totally into you," Raye smiled.

"What about you Lita?" I wondered.

"Oh you know Tyler? He plays for the basketball team." She smiled.

"Oh wow he is so cute," Mina said.

"What about you Ami?" Lita asked.

"Greg asked me," She smiled with a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Of course he did, he is totally into you," I said.

"Michelle? Did Amara ask you?" Mina asked.

"Yes she did. And she gave me a bouquet of lilies when she did." Michelle smiled.

"Aw my sister did well," Mina smiled.

We looked rack after rack of clothes not content with any choices. Mina finally found a perfect dress. She went into the dressing room and emerged for all of our opinions. She looked stunning as usual for her. She wore a tight black dress that went to her thighs covering her butt enough. It hugged her curves tightly showing off her assets. The dress had gold sequins decorate one side of it perfectly.

"What do you all think?" Mina smiled.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Seiya will be taking you home on homecoming!" Raye laughed.

She laughed and went back into the dressing room to get the dress off to purchase it.

I hated my jealously for her. I wish since we were twins that we would be equally as gorgeous.

Ami found her dress next. She emerged from the dressing room in a perfect and modest dress for her. It was a light sea blue. It hugged her chest and flowed around her waist to her knees. There was a dark blue ribbon tie around the waist and the dress was strapless. We all nodded in approval admiring how gorgeous she looked. The simple and modest dress made her look amazing.

Lita emerged next in a floor length gown which would be abnormal for homecoming but it was perfect. The gown was a dark forest green that hugged her tightly. The dark green gown cut off right at her thighs and a see through black material touched the floor. The dress was decorated with a black bow around her waist and the straps were made with the same black bow material.

Raye too emerged in a tight red dress that covered her ass barely enough. The red dress was the color of wine, and was very simple but it made her look elegant and much older. The dress was plain and was strapless.

Then Michelle emerged in a gown similar to Lita's but all black with marine sequins in the bottom of the dress. It was almost to elegant for homecoming but she wore it well for it to be perfect for the event.

Lastly it was my turn. I had a hell of a time looking for a dress but I finally found one. I wanted my dress to be perfect. I choose a simple hi-low dress. The dress was all white with some silver accents in it. The dress was plain and lacey. The back of the dress was open so I wouldn't be able to wear a bra but that was okay with me for one night I would be more comfortable too.

I was greeted with wonderful reviews on the dress when I opened the dressing room door.

"You really look like Sleeping beauty Serena," Ami smiled.

"More like Cinderella," Raye smiled.

"I have a perfect hair-do to go with this look," Mina smiled.

"Be careful around Alan he may try to take you home," Lita teased.

"You're stunning Serena." Michelle smiled.

I blushed at all the compliments and went back into the dressing room to take it off. We bought the dresses and said our goodbyes and separated off to head home.

Mina and I headed home and put our bags upstairs and we began to change out of our uniforms. Mina changed into her cheer uniform and I changed into a simple black dress for Michelle's concert. I wanted to look elegant for the event. I hugged my twin goodbye and wished her luck for practice and went to Amara's room to wait for her to take us to the concert. She wore black slacks and a white button up shirt.

"You look great Amara," I smiled at her.

My sisters were so beautiful and it drove me insane how the trait wasn't passed down to me.

"Ready?" Amara asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yup," I smiled.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for awkward cut-off. Review and follow if you liked it. _


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday finally; homecoming was tomorrow night and tonight was our homecoming game. I got up out of bed to get ready for the day but was stopped by my sister standing in the doorway.

"Serena sit," Amara said.

"What's up Amara something wrong?" I asked yawning.

"We need to talk," Amara said.

"About," I raised my brow wondering if she found out about my previous feeling for Mr. Shields.

"Alan? Why? Don't you think it's sketchy the brother of the girl who hates you asked you to homecoming?" She asked.

"Not really, besides we're just friends," I shrugged.

"Is that so? I would hope, you're moving a bit too quickly Sere and I usually say that to Mina," Amara said.

"Hey I tried with Diamond and I know that, but Alan there's nothing more going on just friends and I will make sure I let him know that okay?" I said.

Sure he was nice and cute, but I really didn't want to date him and deal with his crazy sister every day. Plus I needed to have fun now that I got over my crazy feelings for Mr. Shields, I was right about him too he was a dick.

"Okay just make sure he and his sister know that too," Amara said leaving me to get ready.

I hated when Amara poked at me like this. I know she was right I was worse than Mina usually was, plus adding my past feelings with Mr. Shields that was worse. I got ready and today I went back to my traditional buns and pigtails style and got dressed. I headed down the stairs and sat down at our kitchen table with my brothers.

"Hey Sere," Andrew said ruffling my hair.

"Hey I just did that Andrew!" I growled using my spoon to make sure he didn't completely ruin my hair.

"Don't worry Serena you're still ugly as ever," Sammy stuck his tongue at me.

I flicked a cheerio at him hitting him in the nose with it and laughed at my small victory.

"So how's college Andrew?" I asked while I ate my cereal.

"Not too bad, I made it into the school's team for baseball," He said.

"That's cool, but I thought baseball started later?" I asked.

"Yea but we train early, and I missed the football tryouts because they happened before we got here," He said.

"What about you Sammy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much I made a new friend!" Sammy smiled.

"You'll have to bring him over so I can torture you both," I smiled evilly.

I loved moments like these with my brothers. Just then Mina ran down the stairs.

"Hey Serena, Andrew, Sammy!" She smiled, "So boys, my friends Lita and Raye are sleeping over so leave us alone tonight. Especially you Andrew."

"Why especially me?" He asked.

"I know you'll flirt with them," Mina smiled.

"Why are they cute?" Andrew smirked.

"Don't you dare," I cut in.

"So Mina why isn't Ami coming tonight too?" I asked.

"She has the internship going on today," She said.

We both finished our breakfast and made our way out to school, Amara left before us so we couldn't all leave together like we always do.

"So Serena?" Mina asked as we walked, "You plan to lose your V-card tomorrow night?"

I gagged, "Hell no!"

She giggled at my reaction, "Good, it's too soon. Just was checking."

We both arrived at the school and said our goodbyes and headed off to class. I went to my first few hours of the day and then I went to my math class which was a lot nicer especially since Diamond's absence. I was able to focus today and that was a plus. Once I finished writing all my notes I got up and headed to English. I didn't want to go into the class but I pushed my thoughts aside and decided to face my demons. Mr. Shields continued to ignore me today which was nice but I didn't focus on him for once during class, I focused on the board and what we were discussing.

The bell rang finally but it didn't seem like it had been that long since I actually focused. I got up and gathered my things, but was stopped.

"Serena please stay," He said his voice seemed off.

I halted and waited for the rest of the students to pile out. I noticed Ann leave the room last giving me her infamous death glare.

"Yes," I said once everyone exited.

"I wanted to apologize to you," He said.

"Thank you, but I got to," I said but was cut off.

"Wait I am not done," He said.

I took a seat and decided to hear him out. He leaned against the wall across from me looking so cool and handsome; I hated to think like this but couldn't help it.

"I am sorry for my actions. I will stop teasing. I am sorry for yesterday too and I shouldn't have acted that way," He said.

I nodded waiting for him to apologize that quick kiss but it never came.

"I will for now one treat you like a normal student. I hope we can get along better now," He said and reached his hand out to shake mine like a business deal.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. His hand was warm. We released and I said goodbye and headed out to lunch.

"I thought you were going to stay away from him? He's mine. Plus you're dating my brother and having a thing with our teacher! You're disgusting you slut," Screeched no one other than Ann.

"Ann, I don't have anything going on with him, and to clarify I am not dating your brother, just going to homecoming as friends," I said calmly hoping she would stop.

"I will destroy you, watch your back bitch," Ann seethed through her teeth before entering Mr. Shield's room.

I shrugged I had no time to be upset over her words then headed to my lunch table.

"Hey why are you always late?" Raye asked looking at me as I walked up.

"I get in trouble a lot," I said.

"Huh, did Ann say anything to you?" Raye asked.

"Yea but she still thinks I am taking our teacher away from her," I laughed.

"She's so screwed up," Lita rolled her eyes at the thought of Ann.

"Anyway, I am so nervous for the game tonight," Mina said.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"It's my first game as a cheerleader here," Mina said.

"Oh right! Well I wish you luck sorry I can't be there," Ami said.

"It's alright we'll miss you!" Mina smiled at her.

"I'll film it for you," I said.

"Hey Serena they are going to post the Sleeping Beauty Roles today," Ami said.

"Really? That's quick," I said.

"Yea we'll check after school," she said.

We gossiped about some minor things before the bell ran and we all said our goodbyes and headed to our final hours of the school day. The day continued on quickly and as soon as the final bell rang I ran to the drama room to see the posted roles. A crowd a people surrounded the paper on the wall. I felt a little nervous I didn't want the role to begin with but now suddenly I did. I approached the paper and saw I got the part of sleeping beauty. I felt overwhelming happiness come over me and jumped up in the air to be laughed at a bit for my over cheerfulness.

I ran over to Ami and hugged her, "Thank you for making me audition! I got the part!"

"Congratulations Serena!" Ami smiled.

"So what are you going to do in the play?" I asked.

"Oh I got the part of one the fairies, the blue one specifically," She smiled.

"That's ironic since blue is your favorite color," I smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun," I laughed.

"Did you hear, Ann got the part of the evil queen," She whispered in my ear so no one could hear.

"That's like the perfect role for her," I giggled, "Who's the prince," I asked.

"Guess," Ami replied.

"Alan?" I asked.

"Ding-Ding-Ding!" She giggled.

"Uh-oh, I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about us," I said.

"Just be honest with him and he'll be okay, he seems less crazy than his sister," Ami smiled.

"I sure hope so," I laughed as we headed out of the building.

I said my goodbyes to Ami as she left for her internship. Amara stood waiting for me outside.

"Where's Mina," I asked her.

"She had to stay for practice for the game tonight, I will take you and Lita to the game later," She said.

"So guess what!" I smiled up at my sister.

"What's up?" She laughed at my giddiness.

"I got the role of sleeping beauty!" I smiled big.

"That's awesome, but how will you handle your first kiss being on stage?" She asked.

I was dumbstruck by what to say. No one knew I had already had my first kiss from my teacher. I couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone.

"Uh- Well- uh we can fake the kiss I bet," I smiled content with my answer.

"Aw did I make you nervous about it Serena," She laughed.

I laughed nervously happy I avoided that awkwardness of explaining my first kiss. I continued to walk with her home and as soon as we got home I ran upstairs to relax for a bit for the game.

"Hey Michelle is on her way over!" Amara yelled from downstairs.

We usually weren't supposed to invite people over while our parents were out of the house but we always did, especially Andrew and Amara, and we know why too.

I put my headphones on and listened to music to avoid hearing any sounds that would soon emerge from Amara's room.

After a few hours it was time to get ready to go to the game. I took my headphones out and put on some skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and a plaid jacket. I smiled at my appearance and threw on some vans and went to Amara's room. I knocked and Amara opened the door with her shirt on backwards.

"It's time to go, and fix your shirt," I winked.

Amara rolled her eyes and shut the door and then emerged from her room with her shirt on right and a blushing Michelle. We headed out to the car and picked up Lita from her house then headed to our school which was all lit up from the football field's stadium lights. We made our way to the bleachers and tried to stay as close to the field as possible so Mina and Raye could hear us cheering them on.

The game raged on and Mina and Raye rocked their routine. I wished I could do moves like that but it was probably best since I was athletically challenged. We ended up winning the game and the whole crowd roared cheering on. Lita, Amara, Michelle, and I cheered Raye and Mina on.

Once the game was over we ran up to Mina and Raye shiny from sweat.

"You girls killed it," I smiled at them both.

"Thanks," Raye smiled.

"Well let's get going, I got the car," Amara smiled.

We all piled into the car and Amara dropped us all off at home and then went home with Michelle.

Raye, Lita, Mina, and I headed into the house. Sammy and Andrew sat at the couch playing a game together.

"Hey Sammy, Andrew!" Mina said.

Both boys turned their heads and Andrew looked shocked at what he saw.

"This is Raye and Lita," She smiled, "These are my brother Andrew, the older one, and Sammy."

They waved to each other and Sammy went back to his game while Andrew continued to stare. I decided to follow his stare which landed on Lita.

"Well I am going to shower in my parent's room, Raye you can shower in Serena and I's bathroom," Mina said heading upstairs to shower.

"Oh and towels are underneath the sink," I shouted as Raye headed upstairs.

Lita and I popped onto the couch with my brothers and watched them play.

"So Lita, how old are you?" Andrew asked nervously.

He likes her, he totally likes her.

"I'm seventeen," Lita smiled noticing his attempt to flirt with her.

"So why are you friends with Mina and Serena?" He asked.

"Oh your sister plays volleyball and so we became friends, and she introduced me to Serena, and we all became friends," She smiled.

"Oh you play sports?" He asked.

"Yea mainly volleyball," She shrugged.

"Here I got something to show you," Andrew said leading her to his room leaving me and Sammy on the couch.

"He is totally going to make out with her," Sammy said.

"Yup," I said picking up Andrew's controller and taking his spot.

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter I will post one tomorrow too! Thank you for all the kind reviews –heart-_


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning before homecoming. I felt nervous. I woke up in my room with Raye sleeping on a bed we set up for her and Lita's made up bed was empty. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I knew where Lita was, I just hoped she would return back to our room before Mina woke up. Mina hated our friends hooking up with our siblings but it never bothered me much because none of my friends before had interest in my family.

I got up and carefully stepped over Raye and walked out into the hallway running straight into Lita.

"Hey Serena I just went to get a glass of water," She stammered blushing violently.

"It's okay, I don't mind just lie better with Mina," I smiled noticing she had no glass of water in her hand.

"You aren't mad?" She asked knowing what I meant.

"Not at all, but like I said lie to Mina till I can talk to her." I said.

"Okay, but Serena I really like him," Lita said looking down.

"Well are you two official?" I asked.

"No, I have a date to homecoming and he is upset by it," Lita sighed.

"Then bail, plus we can get Andrew in," I smiled.

"You would do that for me?" Lita smiled.

"Of course, now just bail on your date but don't be rude to him there is no need to hurt anyone's feelings," I smiled and walked past her to hop in the shower.

I shed my clothes onto the bathroom floor and hopped into the cold shower. The cold water woke me up instantly and caused my skin to rise in tiny bumps. I pushed the icy feeling away and washed my hair and face to prepare for the day. I had a lot to do to prepare for tonight. I decided to text Alan last night to bail on dinner, I didn't want anything serious or for him to get the wrong idea of me and him. I hopped out of the shower and towel dried my hair so it was just damp, brushed it out, and then brushed my teeth and then leaving the bathroom back to my room where Raye, Mina, and Lita all sat awake. Lita and Raye got up and got their things together and left the house to go home and shower themselves and would return later to leave for the dance together.

Once the girls left Mina and I sat in our room.

"So Mina I need to talk to you, but you can't freak out." I said.

"Okay?" Mina said raising her brow wondering what I would say next.

"Well Lita really likes Andrew and he likes her, so they're going to the dance together now," I said hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Oh that's all? I could totally read their body language last night I knew this would happen," Mina shrugged.

My mouth hung open a bit, was this my sister even? My sister threw a temper tantrum when Andrew and her best friend in Washington made out at a game. Now she was cool with our friend dating him.

"But you hate when our friends do this," I stammered confused.

"No. I hate when girls who are not right for my brother get with him," She smiled, "Well I am going to hop in the shower myself," she said as she left our room.

After she left I began to style my hair for tonight. I had a lot of hair and it would definitely take me a while to do it all perfectly.

After a while of endlessly curling my hair I liked how it looked. It was all laying loose against my back with spiral curls cascading down my back. I began working on my make up while Mina began to work on her hair. We probably took two hours endlessly getting ready.

Once we were both ready and dressed and the girls had arrived, my parents took pictures of us all together and then dismissed us. Andrew came down the stairs elegantly dressed for Lita and escorted her out of the house agreeing to meet us at the dance because he wanted to take her somewhere special first.

We girls headed to the dance together and once we got there we all met up with our dates. Alan had been yet to be found but to be honest I wasn't bothered by it. I looked around at our gymnasium decorated beautifully to become our homecoming night. The lights were out and strobe lights were everywhere with millions of more bright colorful lights. I wandered myself over to the refreshment table while my friends all dance with their dates. I took a glass of punch and sat there smiling. I didn't need a date to have fun, but it would be nice to have one. I looked around and noticed the teachers in the corner who were forced to supervise us tonight. I giggled at how among those teachers Mr. Shields stood there wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with dress pants. He looked miserable as he watched the crowd dancing. I couldn't blame him, who would want to supervise us, all the student body grinding and covered in sweat. I noticed my math teacher in the crowd as well and she looked oddly cheerful, then again she was cheerful about anything especially math.

I felt someone tap at my shoulder while I observed my surroundings.

"Hey Serena, sorry I am late," Alan said but stopped when I turned to face him, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Care to dance?" He said giving me his hand.

I nodded and followed him out to the dancefloor and joined my friends who were dancing with their significant others. Soon after I joined the girls, Lita and Andrew joined us too. They had arrived from their date. All of us danced to the fast paced song together. Though I was never a great dancer I still had so much fun. I turned watching all my friends have fun. Mina grinded on Seiya completely enchanting him to her, I giggled my sister never stopped with her antics. Ami and Greg shyly danced not getting involved with any promiscuity. Raye and her date danced in tune together. Lita also grinded on my brother which shocked me a bit too, I didn't know Lita could do that. I giggled at my friends and danced with Alan.

I didn't think I could be this happy. I really didn't know this was possible. Once the song had ended Alan led me out of the dancing crowd as the next song played. Once out of the crowd, I pulled him by the hand outside to the cold air. Maybe he was a good guy to actually start dating, and I haven't ever been this happy ever. Once outside he gave me a confused look.

"Sere-," He started to say.

I got on my tippy toes and kissed him cutting him off. I expected him to respond but nothing came. His lips never moved. I quickly pulled away feeling uncomfortable.

"I am sorry," I whispered feeing embarrassed.

"No it's fine, I just thought we were friends," He said.

"Yea, I thought so too but I also thought you liked me," I said confused.

"Well I like you, but not like that," He said scratching his head.

"Oh, then why did you ask me to come to the dance?" I asked feeling tears well up.

"Well I just got dumped a few weeks before you moved here, and when you said nothing serious when I asked you I was happy I just wanted to have fun tonight," He said sensing my sadness.

"Oh okay, well I am sorry," I said trying to not cry.

"I am going to go back in, I'll see ya right?" He said.

I just nodded and turned my back to him and heard the door open and close indicating he left. I slumped against the wall of the school putting my head in my crossed arms and cried a little. I know I am being way over dramatic; I didn't even want to date him at first now I am being hormonal. I just felt used mainly. I didn't really care that he denied me, many guys do that to me I would have moved on but I felt used like he just wanted a date to get over his ex and then the whole thing with Diamond. I also felt a tad bit ugly. First Mr. Shields only kissed me for a second then pulled away like I was some disease, then Alan won't kiss me back. Was I a bad kisser? I was completely swallowed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice a presence standing above my slumped form.

"Serena?" A familiar voice asked me.

I looked up seeing Mr. Shields standing above me. God why him.

"What do you want," I grumbled putting my head back down.

He knelt down next to me putting a hand onto my back, "What's wrong I noticed you left outside and never came back out."

"Am I a bad kisser Mr. Shields," I asked bluntly.

He looked a bit shocked that I had said what I said.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," I said lowering my head again.

"No you aren't," He whispered.

"Then why did you pull away from me? Why did Alan not kiss me back?" I cried a bit.

"Serena if you only knew," He whispered almost thinking I didn't hear that.

He pulled me up so we were both standing, my bare back from the open back dress laid against the cold wall and he stood in front of me.

"Why are you so confusing Mr. Shields?" I asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at me with his dark blue eyes challenging mine.

"Why are you so I don't even know with me, and then next a complete jerk?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, we shouldn't even be having this conversation," He said not breaking eye contact with me.

I felt my breathing hitch noticing one swift movement I would be drowning in my affection for him.

"Tell me," I whispered feeling myself blush.

No words were spoken though. He pushed me into the wall further and broke all distance from us with his lips crashing onto mine. I wasn't expecting the notion, but I allowed myself fall into the kiss. My hands snaked up his arms and into his hair. My fingers intertwined with his silk like midnight black hair. I felt his hands lower to my hips grabbing and pulling my hips into his. I moaned at the contact into his mouth giving him access to my open mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth, exploring it. I began to use my tongue to challenge him but failed to do so not knowing what to do. His tongue tortured me and taught me how to move mine with his. I felt a flame of heat come over me and engulf me while we kissed. I craved more and more of that heat he was giving me. Our tongues dance for a bit but then the need for air came. I broke the kiss to catch my breath by practically panting. He too caught his breath for a moment. Once air was replenished in my lungs I looked into his eyes which seemed darker with lust.

"Serena," he whispered.

Before I could respond we heard the door that separated the dance from us open. Mr. Shields pushed himself away from me to a less suspectful distance.

"Serena?" Mina yelled running my way.

"Why aren't you inside?" She asked as she came up to me.

"Long story," I said.

She eyed Mr. Shields and looked at me with confusion, I felt a surge of panic hoping she couldn't figure it out.

"Ms. Serena here didn't return inside so I followed her out her she seemed to be having a tough time, I am glad you came out here I didn't know who to get for her," Mr. Shields calmly said.

"Why thank you for watching over my twin, and you are?" Mina asked looking at him with suspicion.

"I am her English teacher Mr. Shields," He said like the words strained him to say he was my teacher.

"Well nice to meet you, I will take her back inside now, thank you for watching her," She smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me away from him.

Once at a safe distance from him Mina whispered, "That's your English teacher? What a hunk, how do you manage to argue with him."

"I don't know Mina," I said feeling weird.

My heart raced as we walked back inside.

"So what happened Sere?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?" I blushed brightly stammering.

"With Alan? I saw you to go out together then he came back alone." Mina said.

"Oh I tried to kiss him and he wasn't interested. I let myself get all worked up," I shrugged not even remembering being that upset now.

"So you didn't have your first kiss?" Mina asked.

"Not yet," I shrugged lying. If she only knew what had just happened.

"Well then why are your lips swollen," she touched my bottom lip observing it a bit.

"I bit my lip hard when I was crying," I lied feeling my heart beat quickly.

"Hm well stop doing that okay? It looks bad and gives others the wrong idea," Mina smiled returning to her date.

Raye then emerged from the crowd and walked up to me.

"This dance blows, want to go home? We can meet the girls later," Raye said looking glum.

"Not having fun with your date?" I asked.

"Not at all," Raye grumbled.

"Okay let's go, but first I got to go back outside for a second I left my lip gloss out there," I lied and ran outside.

I walked outside saddened to not find Mr. Shields out here. I sighed and headed back inside and headed home with Raye.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it is a day late! Please review, and thank you for all the kind reviews. _


	11. Chapter 11

Monday couldn't come soon enough. I don't think I had ever been this excited for a Monday. I got up did my hair in my signature style and got dressed. Before I ran out the front door I left a note for Mina and Amara to not wait up since I left early for school. I ran up to the building that was empty except for the select teacher who came early. I made my way down the halls to my English room and walked in. The desks were all empty and Mr. Shields stood writing on the board for today's lessons. I closed the door behind me. I fought off the urge to run up to him and kiss him.

"Serena, you're here early," He smiled.

I nodded and strode calmly as possible towards him.

"We need to talk though," He said his smile faltered a bit.

"No we don't," I whispered, I couldn't believe I was acting this way.

I had completely lost my mind in that moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself up so I was almost head level, but even on my toes I was still much shorted than him. I liked it this way though oddly enough. I kissed his jawline gently. I felt him shudder a bit from the contact and attention I was giving him. He grabbed my hips again and pushed me into his white board and began to kiss me again. This time I open my mouth willingly giving him access. I was about to wrap my legs around him but then the bell rang for the first period; I broke the kiss and pulled myself off him. I began to fix my appearance a bit by straightening out my uniform.

"Serena, come see me after school," He said as some students entered the room.

I nodded and made my way out of his class blushing brightly heading to my next class. I entered my math class trying to remain calm not giving away any strange attitude. I tried to focus but failed to as I just stared at the clock as it ticked torturously slow. My English class was next and I wanted nothing more to have my eyes on Mr. Shields. I sighed to myself hoping time would pass quickly. My math teacher talked and talked about problems with graphs. I tried to act like I was paying attention but I couldn't. Once the bell had rang I darted out of my seat and into to English. I was the first student into the class. I wanted to take advantage of it but I had only a minute and that was a bad idea. I shot him a wink and he laughed at my antics smiling at me. I made my way to my desk and sat down and held eye contact with him. I felt like we were holding a conversation with our eyes which was weird to me.

Ann then entered the room walking past me giving me a dirty glare like she knew. I gulped but let it go.

Once the final bell rang Mr. Shields began the lesson.

"Okay class, we will be starting our essay this week," He said, "So start to think of a topic. I am letting you guys go completely free on this but I don't want to read a million essays on why pot isn't bad or that sort of thing okay? So only rule I have is once a topic is taken no one else can have it," He said handing us out a packet with information in it.

Everyone began to claim topics but I couldn't think of any.

"I am writing my essay on body language, especially when it comes to seduction," Ann purred to Mr. Shields.

I growled a bit wondering when she would let up. The bell rang releasing us for lunch.

"I'll see you Serena after school," Mr. Shields smiled at me dismissing me.

I smiled back and made my way out to my lunch table.

"Hey you're on time today," Raye smiled

"That's a first," Lita laughed.

"Yea didn't get in trouble today," I laughed nervously.

"So why did you leave early this morning?" Mina wondered.

"Uh had to get some tutoring for my math, no biggie all good now," I smiled trying to not panic at their questions.

"So Serena any news?" Mina asked.

"Well practice for the play begins tomorrow. Oh an Ann is trying to seduce our teacher again with her essay on body language," I laughed happy they weren't questioning me anymore.

"I wonder when she'll give up," Ami sighed.

"I know right?" I giggled.

"She won't give up till she has her way with him," Lita laughed.

I felt myself gulp, that wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let Ann have him. He was mine, or was he? I had no clue, but I wanted him to be mine.

"I thought she was gross before but it's disgusting she wants to have sex with her teacher," Mina gagged.

I felt nervous then, what would my friends or my sisters think when they found out? If they found out. All the more reason to never tell them and keep this to myself.

"Hey guys I got to go the bathroom, I'll see you around alright?" I said and excused myself to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I let out a breath I was holding.

"Serena?" Michelle asked.

I looked up at her and paled. I just wanted to be alone.

"You okay?" Michelle asked.

"Not really," I sighed defeated.

"Want to walk with me? We can talk, and I won't tell Amara," She smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom.

"So what's bothering you," She asked.

"I like this guy, and he is older by a lot, and well I can't tell anyone not even my family because they won't like it. I don't know also because I wasn't sure I liked him till we kissed. Now I know," I sighed.

"Well how much older?" She asked raising her brow out of concern.

"I don't know maybe in his twenties," I shrugged I truly had no idea how old Mr. Shields was. I needed to get to know him better before I continued this train wreck.

"Well I won't tell anyone, but your friends and family will accept it, just wait till the right moment. But Serena aren't you moving quickly between guys?" She asked.

"I guess I am I just was trying to deny these feelings with this guy I like now so I tried to force myself to like these other guys," I said.

"Well stop pretending from now on, and all will be okay Serena. Just be careful alright?" Michelle said.

I nodded and waved goodbye to her and headed to my next class. Her advice hadn't helped much but I was glad she didn't discourage my relationship with an older guy. I couldn't wait to see him though. I tapped on my pencil through my classes and tried to get time to pass by quickly by distracting myself. Once the final bell rang again, I headed to my English room quickly.

I walked into his room and he sat in his desk like he was waiting for me. Once the door closed he stood up and went to the door and locked it.

"Serena we need to talk," He said gently.

I nodded and walked with him to his desk.

"I like you a lot Serena, I can't deny that anymore but this is dangerous for us both Serena. Please understand my hesitation before," He said holding my hands.

I blushed from his declaration of his fondness for me, "I like you too Mr. Shields."

"That's another thing Serena, don't call me Mr. Shields when we are alone, call me Darien, it feels more right that way," He smiled.

"Alright Darien," I smiled liking the way his name rolled off my tongue pleasantly.

"But Serena I want to enter this relationship with you but we don't know much about each other," He said waiting for what I would say next.

"I would like to get to know you better too," I smiled.

"Good," He smiled pulling me onto his lap.

I straddled him and faced him. My arms were around his neck and my fingers played with his hair. We were at such a close distance I could feel his breath on my lips. I smiled at him.

"So let's play a game," I smiled.

"What kind of game?" He asked raising a brow out of curiosity at my proposal.

"Twenty questions, we both to get ask twenty questions about each other and we have to answer," I smiled playfully.

"Okay you first then," He said.

"How old are you," I asked.

He sighed, "I am twenty four."

"That's not too old, thank god you aren't thirty," I laughed, "Okay your turn."

"Okay what's your favorite food?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know to take me out on a date?" I smirked.

"Maybe, but answer the question," He said playfully kissing my cheek.

"Okay ice-cream, but if it has to be real food I would say spaghetti."

"Not too bad of a choice but that explains your hair," He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out, "Okay so are you single?"

"Why do you think I am with someone else?" He asked.

"I wonder," I giggled.

"Yes I am single. Okay my turn, why did you move here?" He asked.

"Well my dad got a new job out here so we had to," I smiled.

"Good thing too, I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for you moving," He said.

"Okay, why did you become a teacher?" I wondered.

"I like English, it was my favorite subject as a student and I realized I liked helping people but then meeting you now has to be one of its perks of the job," He chuckled. "Okay so who was your first kiss?" He asked me.

I blushed brightly, "You were."

"No way, a girl as beautiful as you couldn't have just had her first kiss at sixteen," He smiled.

I nodded, "It's true, but my turn. Why do you like me when we hardly know each other?"

He smiled warmly and kissed me gently, "Well one you enchant me. You make me laugh and bring out this child like personality when I am usually cold. I don't know what you are doing to me Serena but I really like you," He smiled again.

I felt my eyes water at his words and hugged him tight, "Your turn."

"Okay now don't hate me for this question, but are you a virgin?" He blushed a bit.

I nodded, "How do you think I have had sex when I hadn't had my first kiss?" I laughed playfully.

"You never know, maybe you don't like to kiss while doing it," He laughed too.

I broke out laughing that was a horrible thought, "Alright are you a virgin?"

"Why do you ask the difficult questions? No I am not," He said.

"That's alright," I said kind of saddened he wasn't a virgin but he was older so I couldn't be too upset.

"Alright favorite movie?" He asked.

"Easy the Great Gatsby, it's so interesting and I loved the book more," I smiled proud of my answer.

"Well I am glad you read the book as your English teacher," He smirked, "How many questions are we at?"

"Five each," I smiled, "What's your favorite movie?"

"Hm that's difficult I am huge movie junkie. Maybe Star Wars but I couldn't pick which one," He laughed.

"Nerd," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay take that back, you have to admit they are good movies," He said.

"I haven't seen them actually," I shrugged.

"Well I know what our first date is," He said, "Alright so you have a twin, what's that like for you?"

"Frankly it sucks, I am her shadow however this new place is making me more of her equal than her shadow which is nice, but I love her," I smiled.

"You will never be her shadow with me I promise," Darien said kissing my hands.

"What's your family like?" I asked.

"Well I don't have parents they died when I was very little, and I don't have any close relatives so I was pretty much in foster care until I got to the age of eighteen and used my inheritance to get myself through college," He said.

"I am so sorry," I said engulfing him in a warm hug tightly.

"Hey don't worry I don't remember any of it plus I was super young when it happened," He said hugging me back.

"Well you have me now," I whispered.

"That I do, and it is my turn now," He said changing the subject, "What do you want to do after high school?"

"Oh nothing," I blushed.

"Tell me," He stared into my eyes.

"I want to have my own family, maybe get a job but I don't know as what," I shrugged.

"You're too sweet Serena," He whispered kissing my neck.

I moaned a bit and moved my hips causing him to shudder.

"Hey it's my turn don't distract me," I giggled.

"You and your beauty is what is distracting," He smiled.

"Have you ever had sex on your desk?" I gave a wretched smile.

"No never," He smiled.

"Let's change that," I leaned into him and kissed him grinding my hips onto his lap.

I felt his member harden underneath me; my hands cupped his face holding him to me. His hands lowered to my ass and went underneath my skirt grabbing it. I moaned into his mouth while his tongue danced with mine. The flames from before returned and intensified, I felt him lift me by the ass and lay me onto his desk. He lay on top of me and went back to kissing me. His hands moved up to my hips and grabbed them raising them to his.

"Fuck Serena," He moaned when he broke the kiss for his breath.

I felt myself get more turned on from his words. I was instantly saddened when he pulled himself off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Serena we are just now getting to know each other, and I don't want to take your virginity this way. If and when I do I want it to be perfect," He whispered.

"But this is perfect and I feel like I know you enough," I whined.

"Serena its better this way, plus we shouldn't get carried away I don't want you to regret it. You may decide you don't want to get involved with someone older," He said saddened a bit with the thought of me ending our current affair.

"I don't think I will change my mind," Still trying to push the subject.

"Please wait for a while okay dear, and I hope you don't change your mind about me I really like you," He kissed my cheek, "Now come on we have a game to finish."

"Alright," I sighed but put on a smile; I usually never wanted to do such things but Darien made me feel things I never felt with anyone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon asking each other questions and getting to know each other. It was one of the best ways I could spend my afternoon.

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, Please review if you did –heart- Thank you for all the kind reviews. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Warning this chapter has some __**mature**__ content! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter fav/follow/review if you liked it. And thank you for all the kind reviews as always and this is my last chapter for today I'll try to update more tomorrow. _

Friday rolled by very quickly. The rest of the week flown by, Darien and I had gotten to know each other a lot better than before and even talked every day after school. We also had plenty of make out sessions which I could never get enough of. We struggled to get enough of each other. I decided also to drop out of the school play; with Darien my time was consumed.

I sat in English and the bell rang for lunch.

"Serena can you stay," Darien said.

I nodded and waited for everyone to leave the room.

"Can you find a cover to come home with me after school?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded so fast that Darien chuckled, "Okay I'll see you after school, come meet me across the street alright?" He gave me a peck on the lips and let me go.

Once outside his classroom, I began to think of who could I ask to cover me. Mina and Amara would tell on me or demand to know who I was seeing. Lita, Ami, and Raye would tell Mina what was going on. I sighed I only had one option. I ran to a different place where Amara and Michelle usually sat for lunch.

"Hey Serena," Michelle greeted me with a smile as I walked up.

"Hey Michelle, Amara can I steal her for a minute I need to talk to her privately," I smiled.

Amara nodded and Michelle got up and walked with me where we were alone.

"I need a huge favor," I started.

"What's up?" She asked smiling.

"You can't tell anyone especially Amara and Mina."

"Alright get on with it," She smiled again.

"I need you to say I am hanging out with you after school, I have a date with that guy tonight," I smiled sheepishly.

"I can do that but on one condition," She said, "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," I said.

"If you don't tell me I won't cover for you. You know I won't tell no matter who it is," Michelle said.

"Alright," I grabbed her by the hand and lead her out to the football field which was completely vacant and away from everyone.

"I am in a relationship with my English teacher, Mr. Shields," I whispered still afraid anyone could hear me.

"I love you like a sister Serena, but this is dangerous you know that right? If you get caught he could lose his job or go to jail," She looked concerned.

"Please don't tell Michelle, I need your help," I begged.

"I won't tell but please tell me you guys aren't going out to somewhere public tonight, it's a bad idea," She said.

"No we are going to his house," I said.

"Alright I will lie to your sister, but you're coming over tonight and talking to me about this alright?" She said, "Oh and please if you have sex use condoms."

I blushed profusely, "We won't be having… yea." Sure I wanted to have sex when we were in the mood but afterwards I couldn't imagine myself doing it.

She giggled at my shyness and waved goodbye and headed back to Amara.

I headed to my normal lunch table before lunch ended.

"Where were you?" Mina asked.

"Yea you missed almost the whole lunch," Raye said.

"I was talking to Michelle, I am sleeping over with her tonight she needs some advice," I shrugged.

"Oh is everything okay with her and your sister?" Ami asked concerned.

"Oh yea it isn't that kind of advice just opinion on her music." I smiled.

We all began to engage in a short conversation before the bell rang for our next hour. Before walking into my next class I was stopped by no other than Ann.

"Yes Ann," I asked annoyed.

"Why won't you just back off my man," She growled jabbing a finger into my chest.

"I am not with your man, but last time I check he isn't yours so leave me alone," I said trying to move past her.

"This isn't over," She said letting me go.

I shrugged it off and waited for the day end. The classes always dragged at this time of the day. The bell finally rang ending the day and I did as I was told and headed across the street waiting for Darien. He pulled up in a nice black sporty looking car. I was thoroughly impressed with his car, how on earth did he buy this on a teacher's salary. I got in the passenger side.

"Hey before we go to your place, can you take me home so I can change," I asked.

"Sure I'll stop a block down and wait there," He smiled.

We pulled into my neighborhood and he parked far enough from my house. I ran upstairs and saw Mina in our room.

"Hey what are you doing home?" She asked.

"Oh just changing," I smiled.

I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I changed quickly out of my uniform and changed into some more nicer underwear. I put on some black shorts and a comfy faded dark blue tank. I waved goodbye to Mina and headed out and ran back to Dairen's car.

"Wow you look different, I like it," He smiled and drove off.

I smiled as we drove on; I stared out the window wondering where he lived. We finally pulled up to a nice looking house. It wasn't huge but it certainly wasn't tiny. I got out of his car and smiled.

"You live alone?" I asked.

"Yea just me," He smiled wrapping an arm around me and leading me inside.

"Make yourself comfy, I am going to go upstairs and change," He smiled and headed upstairs.

I looked around his house. I made my way what looked to be the living room. I plopped down on his leather couch. I tried to not be rude but got comfy on the couch. I heard steps from the stairs. I looked at him, in a black tee with jeans. I had to admit he looked hot no matter what he wore.

"So what are we going to do today," I smiled.

"Well you said you hadn't watched Star Wars, so I thought we would watch that, and then for dinner I would make spaghetti and meatballs for my meatball head," He smiled.

"Aw you're too sweet," I smiled something told me however we wouldn't be watching of the movie.

We got comfy on the couch while the movie began. I cuddled up into his side. I loved how he smelt it was intoxicating. He smelt of roses, and I couldn't get enough. He wrapped his arm around me holding me close to him. I was getting kind of bored from the movie but could tell he was completely engaged in it. I smirked as a devilish thought came to mind. I leaned up and began to kiss at his neck gently. I felt him break the attention from the screen onto me. He shuddered when I licked his neck gently only to start sucking on the skin. I felt him groan with pleasure as he tilted his head to the other side giving me access. I smiled and stopped the assault on his neck but made my way up to his ear and gently nibbled at it before talking dirty to him.

"Mr. Shields, am I being bad?" I whispered hotly into his ear. This was just too much fun.

He shuddered then turned to me and tossed me back onto my back onto the couch and laid on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his groin area against my center. I began to grind myself at his hardened area through his jeans. He moaned and began to kiss at my neck now. I felt his hot breath on my neck while his tongue skillfully licked the area then he began to suck. But unlike me he didn't go easy he let it all out onto my neck. He did this to each inch of my neck as he moved down to the top of my tank. He stopped there. He lifted himself off me only for a second to remove my shirt to toss it aside.

"Fuck Serena, you're so hot," He moaned returning to his spot he left off at.

He began to kiss on tops of my breasts then too sucked on the skin leaving bruises on me I moaned at the contact of his mouth on my skin. He again broke away from me to remove my bra this time, but this time I took his shirt too. I stared in awe at his toned chest. I ran my hands down his chest and felt his breath hitch when I traced my fingertips down his chest. When he returned down his bare chest came into contact with my bare chest causing us both to gasp in pleasure from how wonderful our skin felt against each other.

"Darien," I moaned his name out.

He lowered his head at my breast again and took a nipple into his mouth. I practically lost it when he did this. He began to lick and roll my nipple with his tongue causing me to grab at his hair in pleasure. His eyes looked up at mine. Then he continued at the task at hand. Once he was finished with my breasts he returned back up to my lips. His lips ravaged mine with need. He sucked gently on my lower lip and then once I opened in my mouth his tongue dominated mine. I swore my head was spinning with all the pleasure Darien was causing for me. I felt his hand trace down my stomach to the front of my shorts.

He broke the kiss only for an instant, "Can I?" He asked before continuing.

I nodded not being able to form words. As soon as I nodded his lips crashed down onto mine again while his hand shoved into the front of my shorts into my panties. He caressed my entrance gently with his fingers while his tongue entangled with mine. I moaned in ecstasy when his finger slid inside my dripping entrance. I ran my hands down his back and clung to him as his finger slid in and out of me. He stopped the notion but focused his attention on my spot. His finger traced at my clit gently at first. His finger began to pick up the pace and rubbed the spot faster. I felt myself at the edge. His lips never left mine and his fingers continued to trace and rub my clit till my body was engulfed in pleasure. His lips finally separated from mine during my wave of pleasure allowing me to scream his name out loudly.

Once my body stopped shaking he removed his hand from my shorts and he looked down at me with a smile.

"Darien that was amazing," I smiled.

I hadn't ever done anything more than kissing till now. I don't know how he did it but whatever he did to my body was the heaven.

"Was that your first orgasm?" He smiled down at me.

I only managed to nod still worn out from what he had done.

"Well if you want to go clean up, the restroom is down the hall on your right, I am going to start making our dinner," He whispered kissing me gently.

As soon as he got up I noticed a series of claw marks down his back. I blushed that I had caused that.

After the room stopped spinning for a minute I got up and put my bra and shirt back on and went the bathroom to clean up a bit. I emerged from the bathroom feeling tired but made my way to the kitchen where Darien was preparing our dinner.

I sat at the kitchen table watching him cook. I rested my head down on the table and began to doze off into a sleep.

"Serena," Darien gently shook my shoulder in attempt to wake me.

"Hm?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep, but dinner is ready do you want to eat now or sleep?" He asked gently.

"I would like to eat," I smiled up at him and stretched a bit.

He placed a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs before me and sat down across from me with his own bowl.

"Thank you for making me dinner Darien, thank you for today," I blushed as I picked up my fork.

"Only the best for you," He winked.

I took a bite of the food and groaned at its taste, "God Darien this is so good, how did you learn to make this?"

"I looked up recipes online when I learned what your favorite food is," He smiled.

We continued to eat together, once we were both finished I got up and helped him clean up.

"You don't need to help, you're the guest," He smiled.

"But you did this all for me, it's the least I can do," I smiled back helping him clean the dished up.

Once everything was clean we both knew it was time for me to go. He lead me out to his car and opened the passenger door for me then returned to his side. We began to head towards Michelle's house where he would drop me off for the night.

Once we reached her house he pulled me into a quick peck of the lips.

"I had a great day Serena, I am glad you came over today," He said with a smile.

"I am glad I did too. I love you Dairen," I said with a blush, when he didn't reply quickly I stammered, "I am sorry I know it's too soon but I mean it."

"No I love you too Serena, I just didn't think you would say it and I didn't want to say and freak you out," He smiled and kissed my cheek gently, "I'll see you Monday Serena, I love you."

"I love you too, bye," I said as I got out of the car and made my way up the steps of Michelle's house where I turned and waved goodbye to him and watched as he drove off.

I knocked at her door waiting for her to come and let me in.

"Hey Serena," Michelle smiled and let me in.

We made our way upstairs to her room. Her room was elegantly decorated and was much nicer than Mina and I's scattered room.

"Wow your room is amazing," I said in awe.

"Thanks, but we have other matters to talk about," Michelle said, "What did you two do today?"

"We just hung out in his house and had dinner that's all," I smiled.

"That's not all, did you guys have sex?" She asked with a smile.

"No," I blushed.

"But you did something?" Michelle raised her brow at me.

"Maybe," I said feeling my face turn a brighter red.

"There are no maybes with your neck," Michelle giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She handed me a mirror, "Look for yourself."

I looked into the mirror and sure enough she was right my neck had varied different bruise like marks all the way down to beneath my shirt.

"So I'll ask again did you have sex?" She smirked.

"No but we did other things, he wants to wait," I said.

"Then he cares, especially since you're a virgin," Michelle smiled.

"Thanks for being here for me Michelle, I have no one else in this," I smiled hugging her.

For the rest of the night we began to talk about Darien and Amara and what happened behind closed doors. It was oddly fun to talk about this kind of stuff with Michelle.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: I am back guys! I just graduated and finally had some time to write. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good it's a filler. But more good chapters to come soon I promise. Love you guys thanks for your continuous support on this story and bearing through my busy times. Sorry for the shorter chapter._

It had been a week since me and Darien's date night and I hadn't been able to see him since and it was driving me mad. Between my suspicious friends and family and him having to grade papers we never were able to spend time together. I sat at our familiar lunch time surrounded by all of my friends who all looked very concerned about me.

My neck was still covered in hickies, yet they were almost gone from the fading, but for the most part they were covered with a thick layer of foundation but Mina saw right through the caked foundation and knew instantly what I was hiding. Since she knew about them she wouldn't let it go and kept asking and even got the rest of the girls in on it.

"Serena, please tell," Mina pouted.

"Who is it?" Lita grinned.

"Yea who is it?" Raye giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ami asked looking up from her book completely oblivious to what we were all talking about.

"Serena's hooking up with someone and rudely hiding it from her dear twin sister," Mina dramatically huffed.

"Stop guys," I shouted finally fed up with them asking.

I stood up about to leave them behind.

"Wait Sere," Lita said, "We are all meeting up tonight at the mall and getting food please come! We won't ask again I promise."

"Fine but please leave it be, it's nothing." I smiled back and then headed to my next class.

The girls nodded and we all went our separate ways.

I sat through all my boring classes and waited for the final bell to ring so I could see him. I know it was getting bad to keep this up but I didn't care. When the bell finally rang I bolted to his class room. I made sure no one was in there when I entered but him. I closed the door behind me, and shut the blinds on the door.

"Serena?" Darien smiled instantly after seeing me.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I missed you."

"You just saw me in class," he laughed hugging me back and nestling himself in my hair.

"I know but I miss doing this," I said and got up on my toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

He always returned each kiss so passionately and began to run his hands down my hips. I pulled away from him instantly when I felt eyes burn into the back of my neck. I turned around but saw no one there or the door being tampered with. I ignored the feeling but I still felt iffy.

"I better go," I sighed knowing I had to meet the girls.

"Okay but first, tomorrow is Friday and I have a surprise, so bring a change of clothes for after school," He grinned.

"Alright, I love you," I said and kissed him gently before leaving and heading to the mall to meet up with the girls.

"I love you too," He said while I ran out.

I ran up to the malls food court to see all four girls waiting patiently.

"Serena, you're late," Raye shouted.

"Sorry I was busy." I smiled blushing thinking of what I was busy with.

"Uh-huh sure," Raye smirked.

We began to walk around together stopping occasionally at a store or two.

"Serena? I know we agreed not to talk about 'it' but what's going on?" Mina asked while searching a clothing rack for anything stylish enough for her.

"Drop it Mina," I said angrily.

"No you're my twin and I got to know who laid hands on you," Mina said getting upset now.

"It's none of your business plus you don't know him." I said.

"So it is a guy," Lita smiled.

I slugged her in the shoulder, "You said we wouldn't talk about this."

"How come we don't know him?" Ami asked shyly.

"You just don't," I said.

"Does he go to our school?" Raye asked.

I mean technically he does but he doesn't but to avoid conflict on who I said, "No he is older."

"How much older?" Mina asked while her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh hush," Lita said, "What's his name?"

"Can't tell," I said crossing my arms.

"Are you two doing it?" Raye asked.

"No WAY!" I shouted while the store clerk glared at me for my loud outbreak.

"Just tell us who he is so we can find him on Facebook!" Mina yelled.

"No I can't tell plus you all would be very upset with me," I said solemnly knowing if and when I tell them it wasn't going to be good.

Sure Michelle had taken the news well and had even helped me every chance she got to cover for me so I could see Darien. I was surprised she hasn't told or thought I was disgusting yet. I couldn't tell anyone else though for fear of losing Darien or ruining his career.

"Why would we be upset Sere? You're kind of worrying me," Lita said looking concerned.

"I just can't, now leave it be like you promised," I said, "So Lita what about you and my brother?"

"We are fine! We actually have plans to go to a movie and dinner tomorrow," Lita smiled replacing her concerned look.

"What about you and mystery man Sere?" Raye asked.

"We have plans tomorrow night but it's a surprise," I blushed.

"Well since you won't tell us does that mean we can't shop for an outfit for you?" Mina asked.

"We can still shop for outfits for my mystery date," I laughed, "But I still won't wear a skirt or a dress, not even for mystery man."

"Good don't change for a guy," Ami giggled.

We all continued to shop and I actually had a lot of fun once they all stopped mentioning Darien or who they knew as mystery man. I actually found the perfect outfit for tomorrow night. A nice pair of black skinny jeans and military green loose top and then I decided I would just ware my beat up converse with them to look relaxed. I didn't want to try too hard.

We continued on through the mall and I was dragged into Victoria's Secret by all the girls except Ami who was furiously blushing while following behind us.

"If you're going to get sexually active with mystery man you got to be sexy underneath your clothes too," Mina smiled at me.

"These would look cute on you Serena," Raye said holding a black lace thong.

I felt my face flush while my friends taunted me.

I was eventually pushed into buying multiple amounts of thongs in different colors with a matching bra to each color. And let me just say thank god I saved up cash for this shopping trip because dear God Victoria's Secret drained me of my money. We also managed to convince both Ami and Lita to get a set for themselves for their boyfriends.

Ami's reaction to purchasing the set was priceless she could barely face the cashier while Lita wasn't even fazed about purchasing one.

The day went on perfectly, and they managed to drop the whole secret boyfriend finally, while we all went to the food court to enjoy a slice of pizza and then head home to gossip and watch some chick flicks. I had to admit as annoying as they were sometimes I loved my friends to pieces.

_AN: I know short filler chapters suck but I am already working on the next few chapters so I should upload another one or two in the next three days or so and they are much longer than this._


End file.
